Lloviendo sobre la luna
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Segunda parte de "Caminando bajo las estrellas".Hija de vampiros, Bianca sigue encontrándose con lla está lejos compitiendo por su posición como la mejor cazadora de vampiros ¿podrá su relación con Edward sobrevivir a pesar de ser enemigos mortales? Bree podría reencontrarse con un amigo que creyó perdido ¿Soportará Lucas la distancia que lo separa de Bianca?
1. El regreso

**¡Saludos! ¡Estoy de vuelta! :)**

**Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Claudia Gray, otros a ** **Stephanie Meyer y los demás a mí, Itzi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Ser valiente no consiste en la ausencia de miedo, sino en sentirlo y aún así seguir adelante._

Punto de vista de Fred.

¡Demonios! La sed había vuelto y con más fuerza de la usual. El terrible dolor en mi garganta no me dejaba pensar. Pero Riley me había inculcado bien eso de salir a cazar de noche, así que tendría que esperar, no era como si confiara en él y menos aún sabiendo que la luz del sol no me dañaría, pero aún así, los humanos están más indefensos en la oscuridad, cuando no pueden ver.

Se supone que aguardaría por Bree en Vancouver, pero ahora no estoy seguro… ¿debería ir por ella?, quizá no debí dejarla ir…no es mi problema… quiero averiguar que más sabe ella…

¡Y una mierda! La sed no me deja concentrar, podría ir a cazar primero… qué más da…

Ese olor me es familiar, ¿Diego?, ¿El favorito de Riley?, eso creo, pero Bree siguió a los otros para encontrarlo, ¿qué hace él aquí? El rastro no era difícil de seguir y en esa misma dirección se mezclaba el olor de Riley, pero también otro que no pude identificar… súbitamente una imagen asaltó mi mente, una melena anaranjada y una voz infantil y aguda acompañados de un formidable suplicio. _Ella._ Me detuve de golpe y en ese momento me percate de que había estado corriendo para seguir el rastro. La sola idea de toparme con ella de nuevo me hacía regresar a la peor noche de mi vida, recordaba claramente la intensa agonía que había experimentado. No moví ni un musculo intenté escuchar a la máxima distancia posible, el viento entre las quebradizas ramas, el chirriante canto de una parvada de aves, abejas zumbando en su colmena, ardillas corriendo entre la hierba, además olía a humedad, llovería pronto.

¡Carajo!, ¡La sed! Otra visión me dejó desorientado, recordé como había asesinado a un vagabundo un par de semanas atrás, su cálida sangre escurriendo, descendiendo lentamente por mi garganta apagando el fuego en mi interior. Sangre tan dulce y tibia… mi boca empezó a llenarse de veneno… ¡Suficiente! Debo controlarme…

Caminé con cuidado con los sentidos más alerta que nunca antes y a medida que avanzaba el temor se acrecentaba, me encontré en un prado del tamaño de una hectárea, cerca del centro había una pequeña cabaña de madera, estaba pintada de rosa, blanco y verde con florones y adornos ridículos, apreté los labios en una sonrisa forzada para contenerme de reír.

El aroma de Riley y _Ella _eran incuestionables, un hormigueó de tensión recorría mi piel. Pero también me percaté de cuatro nuevas esencias, me encorvé instintivamente en una posición defensiva aunque nada se oía, apartando roedores, pájaros e insectos por supuesto, no había señales de humanos o vampiros en la cercanía. Ni alimento ni peligro. Me enderecé y respiré hondo, continué a paso humano.

Abrí la puerta de madera, estaba sobrepuesta y se desplomó fragmentándose diminutas astillas, no fue una completa sorpresa cuando vi pedazos de madera que en algún tiempo fueron muebles regados por el piso, una pelea había tenido lugar.

Pero lo que me dejó perplejo fue ver trozos de vampiro esparcidos por todo el lugar, era más lógico encontrarme con una pila de restos quemándose, por lo tanto alguien tenía prisa por largarse, quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto estaba sumamente desesperado por terminar, para darle muerte a un vampiro es vital incinerarlo, por fortuna para el pobre desdichado reconocí su olor.

Diego.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviews son adictivos y entre más obtengo más ganas me dan de escribir y actualizar! ;)<strong>


	2. Utopía

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de CAMINANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS!**

**Los comentarios que me han escrito por el prólogo me hacen infinitamente feliz :)**

Lamento la demora, pero el estudio es primero, así (creo que) escribo mejor.

-Primero que nada quisiera dejar algunas cosas en claro:

*Actualizo (más o menos) cada siete días, si fuerzas fuera de mi control no me lo impiden.

*Respondo todos los reviews/comentarios justo después de actualizar, a los usuarios registrados les mando un mensaje personal y a los que no tienen cuenta les contesto al final del capítulo. [Para los que no saben cómo dejar un review, denle un clic donde dice "_Review this Chapter_", en el primer espacio donde dice "_name_" escriban su nombre y debajo donde dice "_review_" pongan lo que quieran decirme, luego hagan clic en "_Submit Feedback/review_" y listo.]

*Cuando no me dejan review no me dan ganas de escribir. (Soy sentimental, no lo puedo evitar) De todos modos para los que me leen intento ser constante ;)

*Pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo en la página de facebook que esta en mi perfil.

*Me gustan las críticas constructivas para saber dónde puedo mejorar, si tienen mucho que escribirme mejor, pero si no se les ocurre más que "buen capítulo" seré feliz.

***NO **permito que copien esta historia parcial o totalmente.

Creo que es todo por ahora, sin más preámbulos ¡aquí está el primer capítulo!

18 de Diciembre de 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Utopía<strong>

"_Yo, como don Quijote, me invento pasiones para ejercitarme." - Voltaire_

Punto De Vista de Bella.

Tenía los parpados cerrados y debido al resplandeciente astro rey todo lo que podía percibir era anaranjado. El aire era húmedo y la brisa caliente. Aun con una delgada blusa de tirantes y un short corto los inminentes rayos de sol cumplían bien su cometido. Estaba recostada en una hamaca que se mecía suavemente, reconozco que estaba algo adormilada pero es que aquello podría compararse con mi paraíso personal. A mi lado, estaba Edward que me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos. Mi novio me aferraba contra él sujetándome por la cintura y yo posaba mis manos sobre sus hombros, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y para mi gran regocijo sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los míos, podía sentir su acompasada respiración haciéndome sonreír. Era una suerte que la piel de los vampiros no absorbiera el calor, Edward llevaba una camisa sin mangas por lo que podía sentir lo fresca que estaba su nívea piel.

Estábamos en la enramada más alejada del resto de los turistas teniendo varios metros para nosotros solos. Me maravillaba la forma musical en que las olas rompían contra la playa. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no tener que moverme de ahí, que el tiempo se congelara y el lugar permaneciera intacto. Suspiré y abrí los ojos lentamente, me encontré con las deslumbrantes pupilas doradas de Edward. La forma en que siempre me veía me confirmaba lo enamorado que estaba de mí. _Eufórica_ ni por asomo describe como me hacía sentir eso.

—Hola. —Murmuré.

—Hola hermosa. —Me sonrió de tal manera que me quede sin aliento. Me había deslumbrado.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para recomponerme me besó candentemente, podía sentir sus irresistibles labios perfectamente simétricos y carnosos. Poco a poco profundizo el beso, yo me había movido inconscientemente y ahora estaba sobre él con mis manos entre su cabello, fastidiada noté que me estaba quedando sin aire así que él deslizó sus labios por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, Edward acariciaba mi espalada con sus manos produciéndome placenteros escalofríos.

—Creo que algunos necesitan una habitación. —Dijo una voz burlona.

Edward había devuelto su atención a otro delicioso beso por lo que lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Me separé de mi hombre de ensueño a regañadientes.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamé. —Gracias Vic. —Le dije sarcásticamente. El susodicho se soltó a reír y caminó despreocupadamente para recoger su coco de la mesa.

Bien, con lo de "nosotros solos" me refería a Vic, Bianca, Lucas, Ranulf, Seth, Leah, Edward y yo. Ya llevábamos un mes desde que salimos de Medianoche y veinte días desde que habíamos vencido a Victoria que prácticamente eran los mismos días que Lucas había estado ocupado con la Cruz Negra.

Los cazadores de vampiros lo habían enviado a una misión altamente peligrosa y confidencial, ni siquiera todos los cazadores sabían en qué consistía, entre ellos estaba yo. Confiaban en Lucas pero eso sólo lo ponía en un peligro mayor. Gracias a Dana, Lucas había conseguido venir aquí hoy, logró obtener unos días libres, según Kate se los había ganado por ser tan buen agente. Bianca estaba rebosante de alegría, al igual que Vic el mejor amigo de Lucas.

Así que para los ojos del resto del mundo únicamente éramos un grupo de amigos pasando las vacaciones juntos. Edward me había arrastrado a un hotel de cinco estrellas, protesté cuanto pude pero la idea de descansar era sumamente tentadora. Estos días yo ya tenía la costumbre de al oír el menor sonido buscar refugio y hacerme de una estaca o un cuchillo. Paranoia la verdad, estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo era extenuante y lo peor es que si no quería perder mi pasable buena condición física debía hacer ejercicio todos los días. ¡Lo odiaba!, pero era eso o que algún vampiro me agarrara de tentempié.

El lado positivo lo recompensaba todo, pasar todo el santo día con Edward, mañana, tarde y noche. ¿Podía pedirle más a la vida?

Hospedándonos en el lujoso hotel con vista al mar llevábamos tres días; Lucas había llegado hace unas horas, él y Bianca estaban disfrutando de las saladas olas de mar. Me desperecé y vi que Ranulf andaba por ahí paseando, supuse que no tenía prisa porque Vic le enseñara a surfear a diferencia de Seth.

—¿Ya se cansaron? —Le pregunté a Vic, sentándome junto a él, estaba muy contento bebiendo agua de coco.

—¡El día está que arde!, esperaremos un rato.

Edward se sentó con nosotros y yo bebí un sorbo de mi piña colada.

—¿No te enfadas de revolcarte en la olas? —Edward sonrió pícaramente.

—Algo, tengo arena en todas partes. —Vic se recostó satisfecho, sacudiéndose arena de su cabello rubio.

Ranulf llegó hasta donde estábamos viéndose tan inofensivo como de costumbre.

—Edward, ¿Dónde está tu familia? —Preguntó cortésmente.

—Esme y Carlisle fueron a visitar a la familia de Tanya, Emmett y Rosalie aprovecharon para pasar un tiempo solos, Jasper y Alice pasaran una temporada con Peter y Charlotte.

Ranulf asintió y se sentó. Seth llegó en ese momento escurriendo, con su tabla de surf al lado.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir a surfear otra vez? —Inquirió.

—En un par de horas. —Respondió Vic. Por lo visto a Vic no le interesaba tostarse por los potentes rayos de sol.—Tengo una idea mejor, vayamos a saludar a las chicas. —Sugirió Vic alzando las cejas cómicamente, él y Seth se encaminaron hacia donde estaban jugando vólibol un grupo de chicas, eran tan exuberantes que probablemente su intención era regodearse por su figura, agradecí que Edward no pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba o que Jasper no estuviera y fuera capaz de sentir los celos provenientes de mí.

—¡Es un día esplendido!, ¿no creen? —Leah llegó trotando hasta nosotros en su traje de baño blanco de dos piezas. Estaba radiante de felicidad y le sonreí ampliamente.

—¿Por qué tan alegre?, será por ese chico…—Vacilé, fingiendo que me costaba recordar el nombre. —…Derek con el que has estado tonteando desde hace dos días.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas exagerada, estoy entusiasmada porque todo está arreglado, el próximo semestre entraré a la universidad en Filadelfia. Finalmente me iré de la Push, todo el problema de los vampiros se acabo y Sam no tendrá pretexto para obligarme a quedar en la manada. ¡Soy libre!

Me levanté y le di a Leah un fuerte abrazo, se merecía ser feliz. Era evidente que ya no seguía enamorada de Sam, pero nunca podría avanzar con su vida si se quedaba por más tiempo. Cuando nos separamos vimos a Bianca y Lucas que caminaban de la mano hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió ella.

—¡Me voy a Filadelfia! —Anunció Leah.

—¡Es maravilloso! —Bianca también abrazó a Leah.

¿Quién dijo que una loba y una vampiresa no pueden ser amigas? o un lobo y un vampiro, desde la batalla contra Victoria Seth y Edward se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

—Vamos a caminar. —Sugirió mi eufórica amiga.

Antes de que Bianca o yo pudiéramos decir palabra Leah ya nos arrastraba por la orilla de la playa. Caminábamos sin conversar, sólo disfrutando de la tibia arena bajo nuestros pies y el ocasional roce de la espuma salada.

—¿Creen que ya estemos suficientemente lejos? —El susurro de Bianca apenas fue audible.

Voltee disimuladamente hacia atrás para ver a los chicos, los tres conversaban despreocupadamente, exhalé el aire aliviada y asentí.

—Hasta que me prestan atención. —Se burló Leah. —¿Cuando me van a explicar lo que está sucediendo?, ambas ocultan algo, díganmelo de una vez. —Nos exigió. —Ya me cansé de esperar a que dejen de besar sus novios, recuerden que lo de "comerse a besos" es sólo una expresión. —Finalizó con tono burlón. Para entonces no podría decir quien tenía las mejillas más sonrojadas, si Bianca o yo.

—Bien. —Intenté que mi voz sonara firme pero me sonroje aun más sin saber muy bien por qué.

Bianca le relató fielmente la aparición de la que habíamos sido testigos en la sala de mi casa.

—¿Quién fue la chica que vi por la ventana? —Se preguntó Bianca en voz alta.

—No lo sé, y estamos tan cerca de descubrirlo como al principio. —Dije, haciendo una mueca.

—Dicen que desapareció, quizás se movió demasiado rápido, ¿una vampira curiosa? —Propuso Leah.

—Lo dudo, estoy entrenada para sentir el peligro, si hubiera sido eso me hubiera percatado antes... aunque sentí un escalofrío.

—Yo tampoco creo que fuera una vampiresa. —Negó Bianca. —Siempre he podido diferenciar fácilmente a un vampiro de un humano, pensé que… _tiene _que ser humana, ¿no?

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Amy. —Leah recogió una piedra y la lanzó al agua.

—Está ocupada con Bree. —Respondí.

Bianca y también yo levantamos un par de piedras de distintos colores y las lanzamos al azul del mar.

—La pequeña neófita. —No hacía falta preguntar para percatarse que a Leah le incomodaba que una vampira descontrolada anduviera suelta.

—Tiene un autocontrol increíble. —Aseguré sin esconder mi admiración.

—Sabes mucho de vampiros, ¿no? —Me preguntó Leah, viendo como la piedra que acababa de lanzar rebotaba un par de veces sobre la ola.

—He aprendido mucho en la Cruz Negra.

Bianca hizo una mueca y jugaba con la piedra que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Planeas seguir siendo una cazadora? —Prosiguió Leah.

—Nunca he sido buena en algo, excepto eso. —Le dije entre dientes.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

En ese momento vimos como un balón blanco se dirigía hasta nosotras, las tres nos agachamos y gritamos. Un coro de carcajadas no se hizo esperar.

—Por favor chicas. —Seth estaba rojo de tanto reírse.

Leah tomó un puño de arena y se lo lanzó a su hermano.

—Una vampira, una loba y una cazadora se asustan por un balón. —Se admiró Ranulf caminando hacia nosotras, seguido del resto de los chicos.

Edward y Lucas apretaban los labios para no reírse.

—¿Están riéndose de nosotras? —Les advertí levantando una ceja, junto a mí Bianca se cruzo de brazos.

—No. —Respondió Edward pero la risa se le escapó.

—¿Con que sí? Ahora verán. —Los amenacé.

Cogí un puño de arena y se la lance a Lucas, él movió la cabeza para sacudirse la arena; Bianca con ambas manos tomó una gran cantidad de arena y se la arrojó a Edward, le cayó en la cara y empecé a reír tanto que el estomago ya me dolía. Lucas y Edward se miraron brevemente y a continuación corrieron tras nosotras, Bianca y yo nos dimos a la fuga, íbamos hacia las olas riendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Guerra de arena y agua! —Gritó Vic con emoción. —Vamos amigo. —Le dijo a Ranulf.

—Soy pacifista. —El aludido se encogió levemente de hombros.

Ranulf estaba de pie en la orilla con las manos dentro de las bolsas de las bermudas rojas que llevaba, observando nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento de chicos contra chicas, las olas nos llegaba a la cintura y con toda el agua que me arrojaban casi no podía ver.

—¡Vamos chicas! —Nos apremiaba Leah. —No van a dejar que los hombres nos ganen ¿verdad? —Afirmó más que preguntó.

—¡Ellos son cuatro! —Le recordó Bianca.

—¿Y qué? Mi hermano no cuenta.

—¡Oye! —Seth y Leah se tomaron por los brazos tratando de derribar al otro.

—¡Tú puedes Seth! —Lo vitoreo Vic.

Bianca y yo aprovechamos para aventarle un gran puño de arena mojada.

—¡Oh! Me mataron. —Dijo él, dejándose caer al agua dramáticamente. Todos reímos fuertemente incluso Ranulf.

Seth hizo que Leah perdiera el equilibrio pero ella lo agarró del brazo y ambos cayeron, pero Lucas y Edward seguían de pie.

—¡Ranulf! —Gritamos Bianca y yo a coro. —¡Ven a salvarnos!

Ranulf sonrió moviendo la cabeza, pero pronto apareció entre nosotras y los muchachos. Edward era muy veloz pero Ranulf era un vampiro de siglos, así que tenía ventaja. Se arrojaban tanta arena que Lucas, Bianca y yo tuvimos que agacharnos y cubrirnos. Lucas me jaló del pie y caí, cuando salí a superficie lo empuje de los hombros hacia abajo, Leah se hacía más fuerte cada día y consiguió tirar a Edward, lástima que entre Vic y Seth lograron que Ranulf tropezara.

—¡Ganamos! —Celebré yo, pero Seth me lanzó agua a la cara así que lo perseguí.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lucas soberbiamente.

—Porque nadie ha hecho caer a Bianca. —Discutió Leah al mismo tiempo que nadaba para que Edward no la hundiera.

Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos intentara tirar a mi amiga pelirroja una enorme ola nos revolcó lanzándonos a todos a la orilla. Salimos prácticamente gateando del agua.

—Creo que me trague un kilo de arena. —Dije tosiendo.

—Yo me tome la mitad de la playa. —Nos aseguró Seth, se veía muy mareado, comencé a reír pero sólo tosí con más fuerza.

—¡Me pico una medusa! —Vic hacía un escándalo, pataleando y manoseando.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió Leah con excesiva incredulidad.

—No. —Respondió Vic entre risas.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mi novio sentándose junto a mí.

Tenía la mano llena de arena y se la pase por la mejilla dejándosela pegada.

—Perfectamente. —Contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

Bianca se acercó a la orilla de la playa para enjuagarse el exceso de arena, Lucas la abrazo por atrás y la besó.

—Yo tengo hambre. —Afirmó el chico lobo.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre. —Lo regaño su hermana mayor.

—Vamos a comer, ¡al Vicmóvil!

—O podríamos caminar. —Le sugirió Seth.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió Vic sin perder su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando se estaba ahogando.

Lucas y Bianca estaban de pie con las olas rompiendo contra ellos, el oleaje no era muy fuerte exceptuando esa ola que nos llevó a todos. Pensé en tomarles una foto a mis amigos en lo que los veía besándose, pero de ésas Bianca ya tenía muchas.

—Habrá un concurso de castillos de arena. Vamos Ranulf. —Lo invitó Leah. Ambos agarraron cubetas, palas y moldes; y pusieron manos a la obra.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me recargué en él, su piel helada me hizo estremecer.

—Desearía que todos los días fueran como éste. —Susurré.

—Yo me encargaré de cumplir todos tus deseos. —Me susurró Edward al oído.

—¿Sabes que también yo tengo que hacerte feliz?

—Tú siempre me haces feliz. —Me aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Dudo que tanto como tú a mí.

—Créeme, el afortunado soy yo. —Rebatió divertido y besó mi hombro.

—Claro que no. —Era agradable poder portarme infantil de vez en cuando. —Yo te tengo a ti.

—Soy tuyo amor, pero cada segundo contigo es un vistazo al cielo.

No aguante más y lo besé como si se me fuera la vida en eso. Él me correspondió con un lento y sensual beso, me acercó más a él hasta que podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos contra mi cuerpo, cuando estaba con Edward nada ni nadie más importaba, sus besos me derretían y sus caricias me hechizaban, cada vez que me susurraba un "te amo" al oído mi corazón se detenía un segundo y volvía a latir estrepitosamente en mi pecho, cada beso era diferente pero todos igual de perfectos. Perderme entre sus brazos era absolutamente mi pasatiempo favorito.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del prólogo:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Como siempre soy inmensamente feliz de saber que lees mis historias y sinceramente que me escribas me anima muchísimo. También te quiero, igual te cuidas, intentaré no presionarme aunque soy muy nerviosa y como soy algo perfeccionista es mi especialidad ;) Y ¿Qué opinas del capítulo?

* * *

><p><strong>Debo haber corregido y modificado este capítulo un millón de veces, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad! :D**

**Itzi**


	3. Te gustaría perderte

**¡Les deseo un espléndido inicio de año! :D**

**El mío será más feliz con cada comentario (review) **

**Queridos Reyes Magos este año me haría descomunalmente feliz que me trajeran muchos reviews por mis historias =D**

29 de Diciembre de 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Te gustaría perderte <strong>

_"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad." - William Shakespeare_

PDV de Amy.

La luz era agradable. El amplio jardín de mi impecable mansión en el Caribe relucía gracias a los rayos del sol, yo misma brillaba, literalmente, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los humanos, pasé una mano sobre mi corto vestido veraniego, era color fucsia como las hojas de las exuberantes camelinas que mecían sus ramas por la brisa húmeda y cálida. Los chorros de agua de la elegante fuente repiqueteaban rítmicamente y en el centro de la misma se encontraba una escultura de la diosa griega Atenea. Yo me entretenía paseando por mi muy meticulosamente cuidado jardín, compuesto por enredaderas y orquídeas de diversos colores, formas y tamaños.

A un par de metros de distancia se encontraba mi más reciente amiga, recostada en una banca de piedra leyendo _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada _de Pablo Neruda. Bree Tanner, una vampira recién convertida; pronto cumpliría los cinco meses. Era inteligente y por esa misma razón era agradable. Me gusta rodearme de personas que estimulen mi intelecto. En cierto modo Bree me recordaba mucho a mí misma cuando tenía su edad en esta nueva vida, sin embargo, yo siempre tuve un toque siniestro y un matiz vengativo, sonreí para mis adentros.

La buena noticia es que ahora Bree confía mucho en mí y obviamente tiene un control envidiable, se había ganado mi simpatía. Aunque ella me había hablado con lujo de detalles sobre cada cosa que había percibido desde que fue transformada yo era capaz de sentir su aflicción aunque ella nunca lo mencionara. La agonía que ocultaba por la aparente muerte de Diego me entristecía, por lo que me había contado era obvio que se amaban, cuando un vampiro encuentra a la persona indicada es para siempre.

—¿Por qué me estás viendo así? —Se quejó mi amiga.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando. —Contraataqué burlonamente.

—Traes algo entre manos.

—Claro que no.

—Tú siempre estás tramando algo.

Sonreí siniestramente como sólo un vampiro puede hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas que te hable de Medianoche?

—Sí. —Deslizó la palabra como sospechando de a donde quería llegar yo.

—Pronto iniciaran las clases, deberíamos ir.

Sabía que Bree me acompañaría a donde yo quisiera, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y se sentía agradecida conmigo, pero no quería imponerme.

—¡Es ridículo! Yo sé comportarme frente a los humanos, ¡fui convertida en este año! Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo adaptarte a cualquier época.

Sonreí orgullosa por esa cualidad.

—Varios de mis amigos están ahí, ¿sabes?

—Ya sé, los que acabaron a los otros que Victoria convirtió en vampiros para matar a Bella y vengar a James. —Bree hizo un mohín.

Ya le había contado muchas cosas sobre mis amigos en Medianoche, Forks, la Push y Francia. Y por supuesto le había explicado todo lo que yo sabía sobre Victoria. Bree seguía sin poder creer que Edward tuviera una relación de pareja con una humana. Pocos lo creerían ¡era excepcional!

—Ya informé a la señora Bethany.

Bree hizo una mueca de enfado y metió la nariz en su libro otra vez.

—Pero antes. —Continué radiante por salirme con la mía. —Quiero hacer un viaje.

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? —Inquirió sorprendida.

—Vancouver.

—¿Para qué? —Entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

—Iremos en busca de alguien.

—No creo que Fred siga ahí.

—Un amigo mío nos acompañara.

—¿Para qué?

Comencé a tararear una canción y me di la vuelta alejándome dando brinquitos.

—¿Qué demonios tramas? —La oí gritar a mis espaladas ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Subí al balcón de mi habitación de un salto, Bree apenas alzó la vista para ver lo que hacía y rodo los ojos, inmediatamente volvió su atención al libro. Puse los codos sobre el barandal negro y contemple el precioso paisaje que se extendía ante mí, hierbas y palmeras extendiéndose naturalmente, ningunas manos habían intentado domar esa parte de vegetación, lo siguiente que había era una capa de fina arena blanca y la espuma de las olas azules avanzaba con el mismo encanto que desde hace siglos me había dejado sin aliento.

Tenía un piano blanco de cola y decidí que hacía tiempo que no lo utilizaba, mis dedos volaron con agilidad por las teclas y Apparition de Claude Debussy envolvió mis sentidos. Disfruté formidablemente el canto de las aves que me acompañaba, el sol dorado pintaba el cielo, podía oír el rápido latir de los corazones de los animales que corrían entre los arbustos tropicales, el vaivén de las olas y el viento moviendo mis caireles oscuros.

Inesperadamente la ópera ''La Flauta Mágica'' de Mozart empezó a sonar en mi celular, alguien me llamaba.

—¿Sí? —Respondí poniéndome de pie con el celular en la mano, caminé despacio hasta sentarme en el suelo del balcón disfrutando del calor.

—Amy, ¿cómo estás?

—A la perfección Edward.

El susodicho rió debido a mi comentario, sólo sonreí, suerte que no podía sonrojarme y que él estaba lejos y por lo tanto no podía oír mis pensamientos.

—¿Le dijiste? —Quiso saber, después de todo había sido idea suya.

—Sí y no. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, Bree ya ha sufrido bastante.

—Eso no lo discuto, ¿pero te seguirá sin hacer preguntas? —Me dijo incrédulo.

—Tú sabes que también convendría hallar a Fred.

—Amy siempre te las ingenias para manipular a las personas. —Me regaño e hice un puchero, aunque no podía verme seguramente se lo estaría imaginando.

—¡No la estoy manipulando!

—Tranquilízate, no te alteres.

—¡Qué buen amigo eres Edward Cullen! —Afirmé en tono sarcástico.

—Las veré pronto Amy. —Afirmó serenamente.

—¿Qué hay de Bella? —Le cuestioné.

Un silencio prolongado fue mi respuesta y adiviné que aún no le decía nada de esto a su novia.

—Ella no lo sabe. —Afirmé.

—No.

—¿Y bueno? —Exigí.

—Querrá venir y es muy peligroso…

—¡Deja de ser tan sobreprotector! ¿No viste como mató a esos vampiros? —Presumí orgullosa a mi amiga.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ¡díselo!

—No creo que sea prudente…

—Bree puede contenerse te lo aseguro, e Isabella puede cuidarse sola.

—Amy… —Seguía renuente y tan testarudo como desde que lo conocí, hacía ya décadas.

—Si no le dices tú se lo diré yo. —Le amenacé.

—Tú ganas. —Concedió molesto. —Hablamos luego.

—Lo que tú digas Edward.

Sé que mi amigo presintió mi sonrisa y colgó con un suspiro. ¡Yo siempre gano!

.

.

PDV de Bianca.

Los días se iban volando, como si sostuviera una mano de cartas y el viento soplara tan fuerte que me las arrebatara. Pronto Lucas tendría que regresar con la Cruz Negra y aunque ambos evitábamos mencionarlo yo sabía que nos dolía. Lucas me entendía como ninguna otra persona, siempre era honesto conmigo y lo más sorprendente es que me aceptaba aunque yo fuera hija de vampiros.

Intenté no pensar en la despedida y enfocar mi atención a los puestos frente a nosotros. Vic se probaba innumerables gorros de estampados extravagantes, Seth elegía entre diversos lentes de sol, Leah compraba pulseras de lo más originales, muchas de ellas entretejidas con hilos de colores alegres, Ranulf analizaba todo admirado, por otro lado Lucas y Edward se veían de lo más aburridos. Nos encontrábamos recorriendo un sinfín de puestos, dispuestos con la finalidad de impresionar a los turistas y convencerlos de comprar tantas cosas como fuesen posibles; entre pulseras, collares, aretes, playeras, faldas, relojes, llaveros, postales, lapiceros, platos, cajitas y un largo etcétera los vendedores nos ofrecían precios más bajos exagerando su cordialidad. A Lucas todo esto le parecía increíblemente superfluo, Ranulf pedía que le mostraran cada ridículo recuerdo pero sin comprar en absoluto, yo tenía que esforzarme para no estallar en risotadas. Leah estaba probándose unos aretes hechos de pequeñas conchas blancas, el vendedor le mostraba sin pausa nuevos pares de aretes.

—¿Qué les parece? —Nos preguntó a todos.

—Chévere. —Vic levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Vanidosa. —Oí que Seth decía por lo bajo.

—Son bonitos. —Solté abruptamente cuando me dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Edward suspiró y metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿No me digas qué jamás has acompañado a Alice a una de sus arrasadoras expediciones para asaltar a los más grandes centros comerciales? —Se burló Bella.

—Sí, a los centros comerciales, boutiques, mercados, bazares, almacenes, talleres y muchos más. —Contestó viendo al cielo teatralmente.

—Podríamos hablar de algo. —Suplicó Lucas, alejando su atención de un dominó de madera.

—Aún no me has dicho a que universidad vas a ir. —Edward veía a Bella por el rabillo del ojo como si no le interesara demasiado, pero yo sabía que así era.

Su aparentemente inocente comentario me hizo recordar que Bella no me había mencionado algo por el estilo, nada a decir verdad. Extrañamente mi amiga se interesó mucho por unas pulseras de perlas, Lucas fulminó con la mirada unos llaveros con forma de lagartija, yo parpadee exteriorizando mi confusión, vi que Edward frunció el seño y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Bella le interrumpió.

—Quiero ver a René y a Charlie antes de que me vaya.

Lucas suspiró y a continuación me miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a comprar algo? —Me preguntó amablemente.

—No.

Lucas me tomó la mano y me alejó de los ríos de gente que iban en contrarias direcciones y transitaban viendo las cosas pero casi sin comprar. Voltee hacia atrás una vez y alcancé a vislumbrar que Bella se ponía de puntitas para besar a Edward, regresé la vista al frente y decidí que era mejor guardar silencio por ahora.

Estaba atardeciendo, el amplio firmamento estaba salpicado de mullidas nubes níveas y tenía pincelazos de pintura anaranjada y rojiza, el sol, un perfecto círculo carmín estaba a punto de hundirse en las olas frías y brillantes. Las aves volaban a lo lejos y sólo se podía apreciar su oscura silueta, la arena morena y húmeda se hundía con cada paso que daba, relucía cual oro y la espuma blanca que me rosaba la piel era helada como la transparente agua que la traía hasta mí.

Yo tenía una canción dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de cantarla mentalmente mientras gozaba de la espectacular vista. Lucas me llevaba de la mano pero yo iba tan absorta que se detuvo y prestó mayor atención al horizonte, me abrazo por la cintura y depositó un beso en mi frente. Ambos observamos como el extraordinario astro rey partía deslizándose por el firmamento hasta ahogarse bajo la poderosa fuerza del mar, dando paso a la noche, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, mi piel se erizó y Lucas acarició mis brazos, el cielo cambió de tonalidad, ahora un azul marino imperaba en el firmamento, la luna de oro y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, había pocas personas a nuestro alrededor y a lo lejos se alcanzaban a vislumbrar antorchas con las llamas bailando animadamente.

—¿Tienes frío? —Lucas acomodó un mechón de mi cabello rojo detrás de mi oreja, el viento helado hacía flotar mis cabellos, ocultando mi rostro parcialmente.

—No, vamos. —Tomé su mano firmemente y proseguimos.

Las olas ahora gélidas nos llegaban a los tobillos y los mosquitos revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, decidí que era hora de afrontar la realidad cualquiera que fuera, este sueño aunque perfecto era una ilusión, todos teníamos obligaciones que cargar, responsabilidades que afrontar y máscaras que volver a utilizar.

—¿Cuándo vuelves con la Cruz Negra? —El volumen de mi voz fue tan bajo que no estaba segura de si él me había escuchado.

Sí lo hizo; pero tardo varios segundos en responder.

—Mañana por la noche. —Su voz era dura, me di cuenta de que su mentón estaba tenso, le dio un apretón a su mano. —Contando el día de mañana serán cinco días libres, mi madre fue realmente generosa, comparada a como siempre ha sido.

—Tres días más y comenzarán las clases en Medianoche. —Murmuré.

—No tienes que ir.

Sonreí, Lucas era tan impulsivo, admito que era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

—¿Y dónde viviré? O ¿cómo?

Lucas hizo una mueca, daba la impresión de que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—No me rendiré Bianca. Lucharé por nosotros, siempre que tú estés dispuesta a esperarme. —Pronunció dubitativo la última frase.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que volvamos a vernos, puede que tus sentimientos cambien para entonces.

—¡No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo así! —Exclamé. —Yo tampoco me daré por vencida. —Le juré, colocando una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos verdes resplandecían bajo el velo de la noche.

—Te quiero Bianca, tanto. —Suspiró. —Te quiero más a cada segundo que daría mi vida para pasar un día más en tu compañía.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reponerme de sus palabras, me acercó a él con fiereza, inclinó su rostro hacía el mío y me besó, al principio sus labios se movían lenta muy lentamente, fue un beso perfecto y desee quedarme para siempre ahí bajo la luz de las estrellas y resguardada entre sus brazos. Apreté mi agarré alrededor de su cuello y estábamos tan cerca uno de otro que no había espacio entre nosotros, ese beso dulce y suave fue aumentando en fogosidad, su calor me consumía, y no podía más que pensar en que él era mío.

El beso fue más profundo, desmedido y sensual, las sensaciones y emociones que este hombre provocaba en mí me hacía perderme en un torbellino de pasión, su cálido aliento me embriagaba y sus caricias me hacían tiritar.

—¿Tienes frío? —Volvió a preguntar, en mi oído, burlón esta vez, me hizo estremecer y tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar un gemido.

—No. —Le aseguré entrecortadamente.

Lucas hizo una inspiración profunda y me sentí orgullosa conmigo misma al confirmar que a él le faltaba el aliento tanto como a mí.

—Si no tienes frío… —Inició.

No sé qué cara habré puesto yo pero sonrió pícaramente y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vas a hacerme perder la cabeza, Bianca! Te lo juro. —Aseveró vehemente.

—Te gustaría perderte conmigo. —Le sonreí, flirtear con él me daba la oportunidad para engatusarlo y me volviera a besar.

—De eso no cabe duda. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Apartó mi cabello hacia atrás y recorrió mi cuello con sensuales besos, no lo resistí más y atraje su rostro al mío, esta vez nos envolvimos en un beso ardiente, que nada tenía de tierno, quería dejarle claro la necesidad que tenía de él y que era mío. Cuando nos separamos ambos buscábamos apaciguar nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que decidieras desatar todo tu encanto en mí? —Dijo con voz ronca.

En sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes vi el deseo, el mismo que debería estar reflejándose en los míos, el hormigueo en mi piel donde me habían acariciado sus manos y sus labios clamaba por más, me veía como si quisiera perderse en mí, pero mi sed por él era peligrosa.

—Caminando bajo las estrellas. —Le dije decidiendo que ya tendríamos la oportunidad de retomar donde nos habíamos quedado.

Lucas asintió muy serio, aún intentando serenarse, volvió a tomar mi mano y proseguimos con nuestro recorrido bajo los titilantes luceros.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews de capítulos anteriores:<p>

Chocolatha: ¡Hola! Por supuesto que te recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidar los adorables reviews que me has escrito? Estimo que hayas esperado todo este tiempo y sigas interesada por mi historia (en verdad no pretendía tardar tanto) Ya me estaba preocupando porque no sabía cómo contactarte y avisarte que empecé a escribir esta historia. Me siento muy satisfecha de saber que te han gustado las capítulos anteriores, en este capítulo contesto a tu pregunta sobre donde esta Bree. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Espero leerte pronto! Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

Valeria Aguirre: ¡Gracias, gracias! Estoy orgullosa porque te gusto el capítulo en la playa, muy pronto habrá más información sobre la chava misteriosa, pero como apenas vamos en los comienzos no quiero soltar todo de golpe, intento no tardar en actualizar, en verdad que sí, pero con tres historias y mis ocupaciones y distracciones en la vida se me va el tiempo. (Pero ya sabes que soy constante, no abandonaré ninguna historia y trato no pasar de los siete días, aunque con estas fechas festivas se me complica un poco) Yo amo leer tu comentario, saber que me lees y claro, tu opinión. ¡Esperaré ansiosa tu review! :)

Valeri Maza Ramal: ¡Gracias Valeri! Pronto daré más pistas sobre la chica misteriosa, pero hay además otros problemas que se avecinan. Te quiero. A mí también me da mucho gusto haberte conocido, (aunque no sea en persona) agradezco y me anima cada vez que veo que me has escrito, tu apoyo significa mucho. ¡Estaré esperando saber qué piensas de este capítulo!

Mazolrawr: ¡Qué felicidad leerte por aquí! Gracias, me gusta mucho escribir, y me intriga saber que opinan, ver sus reviews me llena de orgullo. Como ahora, que sé que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior quería empezar de un modo entusiasta y no abarrotar de problemas a los personajes, al menos no desde el principio. He actualizado tan rápido como he podido. ¿Una autobiografía? No lo había pensado… ¿Qué escribiría? De cualquier modo, ¡estaré esperando saber qué opinas del capítulo!

Irina: Afortunadamente me has podido escribir, lo cual me hace sonreír, me alivia ver que no te he decepcionado con el inicio, (el romance ha fluido con mayor facilidad en esta historia), a mí me gusta releer los reviews, me inspiran cuando no se me ocurre como seguir, es emocionante saber que opinan de cuanto escribo, ya sabes que actualizo tan seguido como me es posible, ¡espero ansiosamente por tu comentario! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora, si quieren leer más, ya saben qué hacer, presionen el botón de "review" y díganme que piensan :D<strong>

**Itzi**


	4. Preliminares

**Ya que vienen los Reyes Magos espero que me regalen muchos reviews.**

**Y el 8 de Enero es mi cumpleaños si me quieren regalar un review me daré por satisfecha.**

**Espero que se diviertan con el nuevo capítulo y comenten tanto como puedan :)**

3 de Enero de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Preliminares<strong>

_La noche sugiere, no enseña. La noche nos encuentra y nos sorprende por su extrañeza; ella libera en nosotros las fuerzas que, durante el día, son dominadas por la razón._ - Brassai

PDV de Bella.

No tenía intención de abrir los ojos, aún no. Todavía no conseguía acostumbrarme al calor en el aire húmedo de la playa. Estaba recostada boca abajo sobre la amplia cama, una fina sabana me cubría, todavía tenía sueño y mucho… siempre que Edward y yo terminábamos solos en algún sitio a duras penas podíamos contenernos, un beso suyo es el mayor placer existente. Pero como cabe esperar Edward dispone de un autocontrol rígido y él es muy estricto consigo mismo. Siempre me dice que soy una dama y merezco respeto, lo amo por eso, aunque sentir toda su pasión envolviéndome y al instante siguiente verlo tan precavido y reservado como de costumbre me deja mareada. Sentí un fresco roce en mi cuello, una mano gentil y gélida aparto el cabello que cubría mi cuello y lo siguiente que sentí fue un delicioso beso helado.

—Buenos días. —Me susurró con sus labios rosando mi oreja.

Me limité a sonreír y él continuó.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—No sé… me falta algo. —Me di la vuelta para estar sobre mi espalda.

Me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus labios llenos perfectamente simétricos estaban curvados en una sonrisa torcida. Deslicé mi mano por su cuello y me pareció verlo estremecer ligeramente, cerró los ojos y aproveché para besarlo, Edward me correspondió con mucho entusiasmo, me tomó en sus brazos y siguió besándome de esa forma sobrenatural hasta que empecé a padecer la falta de aire.

—Todo bien. —Murmuré jadeante.

Edward rió de buena gana por mi pequeña afirmación. Con su dedo índice recorrió mi rostro, con tal cuidado que imaginé sentir el revoleteo de una palomilla. Yo me concentré en sus magníficos ojos dorados, el cariño, la devoción, la emoción y la alegría que se adivinaba en ellos provocaba que el latir de mi corazón se desbocara. Se inclinó una vez más para besarme, era obvio que no planeaba profundizar el beso y yo seguía demasiado adormilada para remediarlo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —Dije en voz muy baja sacando un poco de concentración ya que sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

—Por supuesto. —Me dijo entre besos.

—Aún no te he dicho a donde. —Reí sin aliento.

—Iré a donde tú quieras que vaya. —Sonrió solemne y me volvió a besar. ¿Cómo puedo mantener una conversación racional si él persiste en besarme de esa forma?

—¿Y si no te gusta el lugar?

—Eso no importa, seré perfectamente feliz si estoy contigo.

No supe que contestar y se sentó a mi lado, y de inmediato extrañé tenerlo sobre mí. Me incorporé y recuperé el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quiero ir a ver a René hoy mismo, y luego llegar a casa de Charlie.

—¿Sabes cuantas horas son de viaje? —Me miró sorprendido.

—Las clases empiezan en cinco días.

—Lo siento Bella, no debí acapararte así. —Empezó a disculparse. ¡Tan típico de Edward culparse de todo!

—¡No sigas! —Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y tomé su rostro en mis manos. —Yo decidí que hacer con mis vacaciones, estuve la mitad de ellas histérica por los nervios de que Victoria me encontrara desprevenida, no te puedes hacer una idea del alivio que han sido estos últimos días.

—Pero tus padres…

—No quiero sonar egoísta, pero no tenía intenciones de ser el ama de casa con Charlie, además ¡Forks es tan aburrido! Y definitivamente no quería cuidar a René el resto del verano, ser la responsable no es divertido… ponerme maternal no es algo atractivo para mí. Ha sido fabuloso pensar únicamente en mí para variar… en nosotros, he hecho todo lo que he querido, he estado buscando mi libertad y por fin la tengo. Mis padres pueden cuidarse solos.

—Bella…

—Deseo verlos porque los quiero, pero ya es hora de que haga mi vida.

Edward sopesó todo lo que acababa de decirle, asintió para sí como degustando la nueva información y me sonrió, aún se veía algo dubitativo pero decidí no presionar el asunto.

Era una mañana preciosa con el sol en su punto más alto y ya era tarde, así que salimos a encontrarnos con los chicos. Estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel, Vic y Seth estaban jugando con el futbolito, Ranulf se acercó a saludarnos y como vi que Bianca estaba sentada sola fui a hacerle compañía.

—Hola, ¿y Lucas?

—Fue a hacer una llamada. —Bianca se oía preocupada, supuse que por la Cruz Negra. —Ahí viene Leah. —Seguí la dirección de su mirada, los vi caminando hacia acá cogidos de la mano. Derek sonreía de oreja a oreja, Leah rehuía su mirada, era morena pero creo que se estaba sonrojando.

—Es muy guapo. —Me dijo Bianca al oído.

—Así es.

Derek era muy alto, su piel era tostada pero más clara que la de Leah, era realmente musculoso, tenía una nariz recta y ojos expresivos color café, sus labios eran delgados pero su sonrisa era cálida y cordial, tendría poco más de veinte años. Leah nos había contado que Derek estaba estudiando ingeniería en electrónica en la universidad de Filadelfia. Realmente yo no había hablado mucho con Derek, pero cada que podíamos Bianca y yo interrogábamos a Leah al respecto.

Bianca y yo estábamos observándolos por el rabillo del ojo cuando Seth, Lucas y Edward se sentaron junto a nosotras, en el instante en que reparamos en ello, Bianca y yo nos sonrojamos, ¡gracias al cielo Edward no podía oír mis pensamientos! Pero seguro sabía la razón del calor en mis mejillas… Bianca también estaba pensando en lo guapo que era Derek. Me desesperé en buscar algo para distraer a mi novio, afortunadamente Seth empezó a hablar.

—¿Qué le ve a ese tipo? —Seth veía con repulsión en dirección a su hermana y Derek.

—Quizá es bueno besando. —Bromeó Bianca dándole un empujoncito a Seth.

Lucas se le quedó viendo sorprendido y aguanté la risa, apenas.

—¡Qué asco! —Exclamó mi amigo lobuno.

—No te hagas, Seth. Si tuvieras novia estarías igual. —Le aseguré.

—Pero… pero… ¡es mi hermana!

—¿Qué tienes en contra de Derek? —Le cuestionó Bianca.

—¡Qué esta besuqueando a mi hermana!

Bianca se soltó a reír y yo negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

—Parece que están aferradas en defender a Scott. —Deslizó Edward burlón.

—¿A ustedes tampoco les agrada Derek? —Bianca vio enormemente sorprendida a Lucas y Edward.

—No. —Aseveró Lucas.

—No lo creo. —Afirmó Edward.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó Seth sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Por qué? —Bianca estaba escandalizada.

—Porque ustedes tres no hablan más que de él. —Declaró Lucas.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Lo apoyó Seth.

—O porque se la pasan desvistiéndolo con los ojos. —Sugirió Edward.

Seth se nos quedó viendo como si estuviéramos dementes.

—¡Claro que no! —Negué cruzándome de brazos.

—Bella tiene razón. —Concordó Bianca.

—Por favor, no estamos ciegos. —Enunció Edward.

Parpadee debatiéndome entre que decir… preferentemente algo que sonara creíble. En ese momento Vic y Ranulf se acercaron a nosotros.

—¿De qué hablan?, compañeros. —Vic jugaba con su sombrero a que rodara por su brazo pero se le caía, pero él seguía intentándolo.

—Derek Scott. —Respondieron los otros tres al unísono poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No se cansan de ese sujeto! —Vic llevó las manos al cielo de forma dramática y los chicos rieron estrepitosamente.

—Ranulf, ¿verdad que nosotras no estamos todo el tiempo pendientes de Derek? —Le dijo Bianca con tono infantil.

—En absoluto.

—Siempre te pones de su lado. —Se quejó Seth.

Era más que evidente que seguirían tomándonos el pelo así que nos pusimos de pie y tomamos cada una a Ranulf por un brazo y nos fuimos. Casi al mismo tiempo Derek se inclinó para besar a Leah le dijo algo más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Leah se encaminó hacia nosotros como entre nubes. Bianca extendió las manos hacia Leah antes de que chocara de frente contra la pared.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Le preguntó emocionada.

Ranulf aprovechó nuestra distracción para regresar con los muchachos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Oí que le preguntaba Vic.

—Están hablando de Scott. —Respondió Ranulf presumiendo una pícara sonrisa.

Todos estallaron en burlonas carcajadas, pero note que Lucas y Edward no se veían tan relajados como los demás, estaban celosos, seguro.

—Si sabes que nosotros teníamos razón ¿por qué se las das a ellas? —Seth quería saber.

—Un caballero siempre debe saber cómo actuar con las damas. —Dijo Ranulf con aires de saberlo todo.

Me moría de ganas de contestarles algo, lo que fuera pero decidí dejarlo pasar… después de todo Derek sí era un tema constante.

Más tarde dejamos el hotel. Leah planeaba marcharse a la universidad de una vez, en cinco días iniciarían las clases, Derek se había ofrecido para escoltarla por lo que se verían en el aeropuerto. Lucas se regresaría con la Cruz Negra esta noche, Vic y Ranulf esperarían a Bianca para llegar juntos al internado Medianoche. Seth nos acompañaría a Edward y a mí a Florida para ver a mi madre y regresaríamos a Forks, finalmente Seth volvería a la Push y yo… tendría que armarme de valor para decirle a Edward la verdad.

Ranulf y Edward habían salido para cazar algo rápido y aguantar la sed durante el viaje. Los demás nos encontrábamos en un restaurante un poco solitario, era prácticamente para nosotros solos. Leah y Seth estaban discutiendo por algo insignificante como cualquier par de hermanos, Bianca trataba de recordarle a Vic la importancia de que nadie en Medianoche se enterara de que él sabía sobre la existencia de los vampiros; Lucas aprovechó que estaban distraídos para hablar a solas conmigo. Nos sentamos a parte pero con la pared detrás nuestro para que nadie pudiera sorprendernos, no tuve que pensarlo mucho para ver que Lucas no estaba contento con mi decisión.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Todavía estás a tiempo para arrepentirte. —Su semblante era serio, aunque sólo era un año mayor que yo sabía que era muy maduro y responsable.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Es un estilo de vida. —Me corrigió Lucas. —Uno donde arriesgas tu vida a cada segundo, no puedes encariñarte con nadie, ni confiar, te desvelas y comes mal.

—No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. ¡Soy buena en esto! No quiero renunciar a lo único en lo que tengo talento.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes talento para muchas otras cosas, ¿Y qué pasa con la Universidad?

—Te propongo un trato. —Empecé y Lucas rodó los ojos. —Cuando tú dejes la Cruz Negra yo la dejo, incluso iremos a la Universidad juntos.

—Bella, ¡tú puedes dejarla ahora! —Lucas me sacudió por los brazos. —Yo no, si fuera tú me iría.

—Eso dices. —Bufé. —No podrías estar un día sin socorrer a alguien.

Lucas se impacientaba, se levantó y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

—¡Bella esto no es más que un capricho!

—¿Tanto daño te haría apoyarme un poco? —Las lágrimas provocaban que viera borroso pero me negaba a dejarlas escapar.

Lucas suspiró e intento serenarse.

—Te apoyo Bella, pero es muy peligroso…

—Lo sé.

—Entonces si estás convencida, te veré en tres días en San Francisco. —Se rindió. Lucas siempre decía que yo era la reina de la testarudez.

.

PDV de Bianca.

Al poco tiempo Edward y Ranulf regresaron, Leah fue la primera en irse, ¡se veía tan feliz con Derek! Por suerte Sam ya no era más que un recuerdo. Pronto les toco irse a Bella, Edward y Seth. Bella me deseó buena suerte yo le sonreí temerosa, ella me recordó que ya había pasado por algo similar. Bueno, Edward la llevó a conocer a su familia donde todos los integrantes eran vampiros y ahora Lucas me llevaría a conocer a su familia de cazadores de vampiros. Ojala tuviera una pastilla para dominar mi creciente pánico.

Los chicos y yo salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, al principio caminábamos sin un destino en particular, Vic adivinó que nosotros queríamos pasar nuestras últimas horas juntos a solas, así que arrastró a Ranulf a un parque de patinetas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Lucas tomó mi mano entre la suya como si temiera que el simple soplar del viento me apartara de él.

Como no contesté se detuvo y se inclinó para que sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes estuvieran a la misma altura que los míos.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? —Lucas me conocía demasiado bien, empezaría a preguntarme si eso era algo favorable o no.

—Me llevaras a conocer a tu mamá y a tus amigos… —No sabía ni como plantear el problema.

—A los ojos de cualquier humano tú eres tan humana como el que más. —Intentó tranquilizarme.

—Bien… eso no es todo lo que me preocupa.

Lucas adivinó lo que pasaba por mi mente y acarició mi mejilla.

—No soy buena haciendo amigos.

—Eres hermosa, agradable e inteligente. Y si no pueden ver todo lo que yo puedo, bueno, igual no me importa lo que ellos piensen.

Lucas presintió que yo no quería seguir hablando de eso, así que caminamos por una solitaria calle hasta un puesto de perros calientes y una vez que los tuvimos en nuestras manos nos sentamos en una vieja banca de metal. Ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol se marchaba y la luna reaparecía en el firmamento rodeada de estrellas, hacía frío o quizá eso quería creer yo, mi mente empezaría a jugar conmigo tan pronto volviera a estar sola, rodeada de mentiras sin la única persona que me inspiraba verdadera devoción. Comimos en silencio, sinceramente no tenía algo bueno que decir, ¿para qué arruinar una excelente oportunidad para meditar con mis torpes palabras?

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más tranquila?

Con oír la voz de Lucas ya era remedio suficiente contra mis temores.

—Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

Lucas me sonrió, siempre decía que yo era la única persona con la que podía relajarse y disfrutar el momento, que conmigo podía decir todo lo que quisiera y no importaba que tan pequeño pareciera yo siempre le ponía atención. Me sentía honrada de que me tuviera en tan alto concepto y confiara en mí totalmente. En ocasiones como esta me daba cuenta de que él sentía que podía ser él mismo tanto como yo lo sentía cuando estábamos juntos.

Con su usual sentido del humor y picardía Lucas empezó a contarme como había sido su niñez siendo parte de la Cruz Negra, me hizo reír contándome todas las travesuras que había tramado con Dana y los sustos que le había causado a su mamá, incluso compartió conmigo los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre. Deje ir mis miedos a medida que crecía mi admiración por el chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba frente a mí, ¿cómo temer con alguien tan valiente y leal como compañero?

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Chocolatha: ¡Haces que me sonroje! Ahora yo prendo la computadora todos los días para ver si hay algún nuevo comentario (y para escribir claro). Sobre tu duda aún falta mucho para eso y por lo pronto no tengo planeada su aparición pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte. Ojala te guste este capítulo, ¡nos leemos! Espero ansiosa tu review :D

Valeria Aguirre: Supongo que es porque escribo con la mejor intención. Significa mucho para mí que consideres mi historia como una de las mejores :D Estaré esperando tu opinión sobre esta actualización.

NickiCullen: Muchas gracias, como dice el título ahora vamos con la parte preliminar en el siguiente capítulo empezará a aclararse la trama. Los comentarios son una maravillosa fuente de inspiración así que aprecio mucho que me escribas, te agradezco mucho los buenos deseos. Estaré esperando saber qué opinas del capítulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Itzi**


	5. Te extrañaré

**¡Saludos mis queridos lectores!**

**Tardé, lo sé pero así es la vida de caprichosa jajaja **

**Ya en serio, ****les agradezco su paciencia y apoyo constante.**

**Así que tengo una pregunta para todos aquellos que leen mi historia. ¿Prefieren capítulos cortos y esperas menos largas? ¿O capítulos más largos y esperas más prolongadas?**

17 de Enero de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Te extrañaré<strong>

"Todavía me quedan nuevas historias que contar, más heridas que curar y otros brindis que efectuar" – Bram Stoker, Drácula.

PDV de Bianca.

Las horas se fueron volando y pronto dieron las doce. La calle desierta tenía una pésima iluminación ya que la mayoría de los focos estaban fundidos y los pocos que prendían titilaban iluminando cada tanto. Por la forma en que Lucas me veía yo sabía que tampoco quería irse pero ni por un segundo se olvidó del paso del tiempo. Caminamos tomados de la mano sin hablar, aún me sorprendía de lo fácil que era estar con Lucas, no necesito decir palabra para que él adivine lo que siento y si yo lo hubiera intentado me hubiera echado a llorar.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que si no tuviera una mejor visión gracias a los genes vampíricos que corrían por mi sangre me hubiera tropezado con las botellas rotas o las bolsas de plástico del suelo. Llegamos a la parte de atrás de una escuela bastante descuidada, a esas horas ni los conserjes rondaban por ahí y por lo visto la vigilancia era inexistente en ese lugar, parecía el lugar idóneo para que te asaltaran. Pero si los cazadores de la Cruz Negra no le temen a los vampiros ¿por qué habrían de temerle a un drogadicto con una navaja? Pero yo sí estaba asustada. Que el lugar se viera solo y abandonado aunque simplemente fuera así de noche me ponía los pelos de punta.

Supuse que ésta no era la primera vez que Lucas estaba aquí ya que avanzaba sin vacilar, rodeamos el lugar y recorrimos un pasillo estrecho al aire libre hasta donde se situaban las canchas de basquetbol. Me sorprendí hasta lo más profundo de mi ser con lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos. Autos y camionetas estacionadas sin orden aparente, algunos del año quizá y otros viejos, despintados y destartalados. Había mesas plegables y sobre las del lado izquierdo había ballestas, del lado derecho había despensas de comida enlatada y al fondo había algunas personas afilando cuchillos de todos grosores y tamaños.

Lucas jamás me había dado detalles sobre la Cruz Negra, se limitaba a hablar de sus amigos difuminando las partes menos alegres, en cambio Bella me advirtió de un par de cosas para que al menos yo no me quedara con la boca abierta pero sus breves descripciones no le hacían justicia a las personas que voltearon a vernos tan pronto dimos un paso al frente. Nadie se sorprendió de vernos aunque yo sí me impresioné con lo intimidantes que se veían todos.

—¡Lucas!

Reconocí de inmediato a la mujer que lo llamaba, Bella había hecho en excelente trabajo describiéndola. Tendría cuarenta años pero no se veía cansada ni débil, ¡para nada! Y realmente se parecía a Lucas, no cabe duda de que es su hijo. Era un par de centímetros más alta que él lo cual es decir demasiado. Su cabello era castaño dorado pero varios tonos más claro que el de Lucas. Cuando se acercó y estuvo frente a nosotros descubrí que tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hijo, verde oscuro. Tenía una barbilla puntiaguda, en pocas palabras era hermosa bien podría imaginármela como una modelo profesional retirada, pero por sus brazos musculosos adiviné que de frágil nada tenía.

—Bianca, quiero presentarte a mi madre, Kate Ross. Mamá ya te había hablado de Bianca. —¡Lucas sonaba tan tranquilo! ¿A cuántas novias le había presentado ya a su madre?

Kate sonrió sinceramente, lo vi en sus ojos aunque sus labios eran delgados y rígidos, a diferencia de los de Lucas. Parecía que… ¿me aprobaba? Lucas me había dicho que Kate le daba toda la libertad respecto a eso y más porque pronto Lucas cumpliría veinte años. Pero Kate se veía ¿feliz? ¡Cómo si yo tuviera experiencia en esto! Espero haber disimulado bien mi pánico.

—Mucho gusto Bianca, dime Kate.

No me extendió la mano, no creo que tuviera la intención de que ésta fuera una reunión formal y me alegre mucho con eso porque de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta del leve temblor en mis manos frías.

—Lucas tendrás que organizar bien tu tiempo sólo tienes una hora y partiremos, debes llevar a Bianca al aeropuerto a tiempo.

—Ya lo sé mamá.

—¿Y qué paso con Isabella?

¿Desde cuándo Bella era Isabella?

—Le dije que la veríamos en seis días en San Francisco.

Kate asintió y vi como en sus ojos volvía la fiereza como un remolino en sus iris esmeralda. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia el grupo de personas que subían cajas de cartón a una camioneta roja.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para saborear la victoria de que la madre de Lucas no me odiara por decir algo estúpido o evidenciarme yo misma con mi inocencia una muchacha de piel oscura incluso más alta que Kate y delgada pero en buena forma apareció junto a nosotros.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Bianca. —Me estrechó la mano con mucha fuerza. —Yo soy Dana.

Miré a Lucas esperando una explicación él me sonrió, no recuerdo haberlo visto apenado demasiadas veces pero ésta era una, antes de que Lucas pudiera hablar Dana se le adelantó.

—Lucas me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—También me ha contado de ti. —Sonreí con timidez.

—Sí bueno, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Por cierto Isabella nos dijo un poco sobre ti y tiene razón Lucas tiene mucha suerte de tener una novia tan bonita como tú. —Se mofó de él.

¿Bella les había dicho eso de mí? Inmediatamente me sentí culpable por la vez que me había puesto celosa de ella.

Dana volteó a su espalda y agitó una mano hacia un muchacho muy alto y musculoso de piel morena que se encontraba guardando vendas, algodón y botellas de alcohol.

—¡Jaime ven aquí!

Aquél que respondía al nombre de Jaime sonrió y corrió a nuestro encuentro.

—Hermano, no creí decir esto pero ya te extrañaba sin ti _Francisco _no deja de chingar. —Saludó a Lucas dándole un leve golpe en el brazo. Lucas puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿_Francisco? _—Lucas jamás me había mencionado ese nombre.

—Mi padrastro. —Me explicó, por la expresión en su rostro no fue difícil adivinar que él y su padrastro no se llevaban bien.

Pero Dana era lo suficientemente astuta como para distraernos a todos.

—Jaime, te presento a Bianca. —Dana hizo un ademán con la mano hacía mí.

—¿Qué tal amiga? —¡Sí que tenía un fuerte apretón!

De pronto oímos un grito desde el otro lado de las canchas. Los cuatro nos encogimos pero los tres cazadores esbozaron una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Jaime! ¡Deja de estar holgazaneando y ponte a trabajar! Ya tenemos suficiente con que Lucas no se tome enserio todo lo que hacemos aquí.

Jaime hizo la señal de "paz" con la mano y regresó a guardar las gasas y medicamentos. Por la manera en que Dana se encogió de hombros pude darme cuenta de que ese hombre de gran estatura, moreno y con bigote era el padrastro de Lucas, las cicatrices en su mejilla le daban un aspecto más atemorizante aún y su mal genio no contribuía.

Lo siguiente que note fue que un señor de cabello corto y gris que llevaba unos anteojos en el bolsillo de su camisa venía a saludarnos.

—¿Con que ésta es la excepcional señorita de la que tanto hemos escuchado?

—Bianca, él es el señor Watanabe. —Lucas me esclareció y a la vez su rostro adquirió un tono más fuerte de carmín.

—Es un placer.

La cálida sonrisa del señor Watanabe se ensanchó. Parecía que iba a añadir algo pero súbitamente llegó corriendo una muchacha de brillante cabello rubio muy largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura agarrado en una cola de caballo. Tenía un cuerpo frágil y despampanante sus ojos tenían un increíble y profundo color gris ¿o debería decir transparente? cualquier vampira estaría celosa de ella.

—Soy Claire Evans. —Posó ambas manos a sus costados sobre sus caderas, esa chica tenía autoestima de sobra.

—Bianca Olivier.

—Eres bonita. —Mostró una sonrisa a duras penas visible, seguramente para una chica como Claire el físico era una cualidad de lo más importante. —Fue agradable conocerte, ahora si me disculpas tengo que alistarme para engatusar a unos cuantos chupasangres. —Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó, su cabello dorado balanceándose rítmicamente.

Lucas cogió mi mano nuevamente y le dimos una vuelta al lugar, me presentó a otros de sus amigos y me explicaba superficialmente lo que estaban haciendo. Algunos remendaban ropa, la doblaban y la guardaban, otros hacían de mecánicos con los coches que chorreaban aceite y estaban envueltos en una nube de humo. Vi que el señor Watanabe aseguraba las municiones de balas de madera, Dana se aseguraba que las estacas estuvieran en buenas condiciones, Kate les decía a todos que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Oí música en un extremo, me sorprendí que un hombre joven tocaba la guitarra con excelente buen humor y pasando la mirada de unos a otros.

—¡Ross! —Alzó un poco la barbilla para saludar.

—¡Hart!

Caminamos hasta él, no era muy alto, poseía piel color miel ambarina, su cabello marrón rebelde y sus músculos perfectamente visibles bajo su playera negra de mangas largas, tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz recta, en pocas palabras era guapísimo. La barba comenzaba a notársele pero eso sólo lo hacía ver más atractivo.

—¡Hermano! —Él se puso de pie y abrazó a Lucas. —Puedo ver que tenemos una nueva compañera.

—Sólo está de visita. Ella es mi novia, Bianca Olivier. Bianca, éste es Felipe Hart.

Felipe estrechó mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que lástima que no puedas quedarte, espero que puedas visitarnos pronto. —Había algo en sus maneras, posiblemente era la persona más amable que había conocido esa noche. —Bien hermano, faltan veinte minutos para irnos y el aeropuerto está a diez si le pisas. —Nos guiñó un ojo. —Yo que ustedes los aprovecharía.

Agarró su guitarra y fue a ayudarles a Claire y Dana con unos paquetes. Lucas bajó la mirada para verme a los ojos, me sonrió pícaramente y me arrastró a uno de los autos, vi que su madre alzó el cuello y nos vio alejarnos pero no protestó, regresó su atención a la mesa donde estaba el mapa que estaba estudiando, con otros tres cazadores alegando junto a ella.

—No recuerdo que me hubieras hablado de Felipe. —Comenté recargando la espalda en el asiento y saboreando la partida de los últimos rastros de tensión.

—Es porque nos hicimos amigos hasta que Bella y yo nos convertimos en "agentes especiales". —Sabía que Lucas encontraba divertida esa denominación, su sonrisa burlona me lo confirmó. —Antes casi ni hablábamos, Felipe es el compañero de Claire.

—O sea que Claire y Felipe hacen el mismo trabajo que Bella y tú.

Lucas asintió sin apartar la vista del camino, iba bastante rápido pero como él sabía que el tiempo estaba por agotarsenos.

—¿Con eso se refería a engatusar?

—Sí. —Lucas suspiró y una sombra de preocupación le nubló el semblante. —Las chicas atraen a un vampiro y cuando es el momento nosotros las ayudamos a deshacerse de él.

—¿No es algo machista? ¿Por qué no algunos cazadores se ponen _amigables_ con las vampiras?

—Algunos hacen eso y sus compañeras los cubren. —Coincidió con cautela. —Pero yo no pienso invertir mi trabajo con Bella.

Su cara de repulsión fue vehemente, me alegraba que Lucas definitivamente no estuviera dispuesto a _socializar _con vampiras. Inconvenientemente llegó a mí el recuerdo de la sangre de Lucas en mis labios, su calor y su pasión deslizándose dentro de mí y la fantástica sensación de saberlo _mío._

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Lucas estacionó el destartalado coche. Lo más seguro era que Vic y Ranulf ya estuvieran dentro, esperándome.

—¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez? —Susurré sin quitar la vista del cristal, temía que la respuesta doliera.

—No lo sé. —Lucas se inclinó a mi lado y puso ambas manos en mi rostro para que volteara a verlo. —Pero te juro que no me daré por vencido.

Lentamente acarició mis labios con los suyos, al principio tan sólo fue un roce con el que pude sentir su cálido aliento un placentero escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió y sentí su labios presionando los míos lenta y sensualmente el calor se extendió por donde sus manos recorrían mi piel. El aire en mis pulmones amenazaba con extinguirse así que Lucas me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

—Quizá a Edward se le ocurra algo. —Le sugerí, no podía irme sin la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver.

—Como sea, Amy siempre tiene un bien tramado plan. Pero si nos ponen en aislamiento no hay forma de que pueda salir, tenemos que estar escondidos a toda costa.

—Bella tiene más libertades que tú, seguro ella seguirá en contacto con Edward y él podrá avisarte. Bella regresará a la Cruz Negra ¿no es así?

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No, pero la conozco hace mucho tiempo, es lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana o una prima. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Edward no lo oyera en tus pensamientos?

—No fue fácil pero con estar concentrado lo suficientemente fuerte en algo basta.

—Voy a extrañarte. —Su voz reverente y profunda me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por respuesta lo besé casi con desesperación, me aferré a su cuello y despeiné su cabello. Lucas colocó ambas manos en mi espalda y me acercó más a él ya no existía ni un milímetro de distancia entre nosotros, temí que llegáramos demasiado lejos ya que aquél no era el lugar ni el momento. Suspiré e hice acopio de valor para despegar mis labios de su piel, recargué mi mentón en su hombro y él me abrazó incluso más fuerte. Podía oír el agitado latir de su corazón al compás del mío.

—Ya debo irme. —Murmuré y abrí la puerta del coche, me baje como pude y él me siguió.

—Te quiero Bianca. —Me tenía atrapada contra la puerta del coche, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó para besarme una última vez.

Ese beso fue mucho más tierno y suave que los otros, sus labios dulces y cálidos se deslizaban con destreza sobre los míos, rompimos el beso antes de que los ánimos se calentaran de nuevo.

—También te quiero Lucas.

Me dio un último abrazo, depositó un beso en mi cabeza y me marché sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Atrás de mí oí el rugir del motor y entré al aeropuerto con una sensación de impotencia terrible. Ranulf y Vic ya estaban ahí, trataron de distraerme y los chistes de Vic surtieron efecto, parcialmente. Me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez que volvería a estar entre los brazos de Lucas, no importaba que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

.

.

PDV de Bella.

Mañana me reuniría con Lucas y el resto de los cazadores de la Cruz Negra. Observé a mi novio vampiro el cual estaba reacomodando el prado donde los Cullen jugaban béisbol. Había estado lloviendo más reciamente de lo usual en Forks y había un par de troncos, varias ramas y muchísimas hojas dispersas en el campo. Con su velocidad de rayo Edward limpiaba el perfectamente trazado espacio. Repetidamente me jactaba de que mi novio no pudiera oír mis pensamientos pero ya no podía darle más vueltas al asunto.

Los días que pasamos con mi madre en Florida me sirvieron de mucho, casi me sentí una adolescente normal, ojo dije "casi". Comprobé satisfactoriamente que Phil cuida y hace feliz a mamá, ella sigue alegremente en su trabajo como educadora, me mostró extravagantemente ansiosa los dibujos de sus alumnos, y no fue sorpresa ver que el ultimo pasatiempo con el que René se distraía eran los árboles bonsái, todas las habitaciones de la casa tenían al menos uno.

A mi madre le agrado mucho Seth, él es tan alegre y carismático que no le cuesta hacer amigos, lo cual fue un pequeño consuelo para mí. Mamá se pasó un buen porcentaje del tiempo que pasamos con ella observándonos a Edward y a mí _juntos_. René ya sabía que mi novio es responsable, saca buenas calificaciones y no tiene tatuajes ni perforaciones, pero de todos modos le preguntó todo lo que pudo acerca de él y su familia. Como siempre Edward fue perfectamente amable y respondió a todas sus preguntas con gracia, la familia Cullen es tan maravillosa que no puede ser real, mamá aún no está convencida de que todos los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme obtengan excelentes calificaciones, claro que si llevan décadas estudiando casi lo mismo ¿qué más se puede esperar? También René ve con cierta perspicacia que ninguno de los Cullen o Hale fume o tome, si tan sólo supiera que ellos toman sangre, pero nada de alcohol ni cigarro, eso le resulta asqueroso a los vampiros y a decir verdad no sólo a los vampiros.

—Va a llover. —Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, me conocía de sobra así que me extrañaba que aún no me preguntara que pensaba.

—Ah sí. —Me puse la capucha de la sudadera y en unos instantes inició la llovizna.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Puedo olerlo y oírlo. —Su sonrisa torcida provocó que mi corazón se acelerara, su sonrisa se ensanchó por lo que decidí apartar la mirada antes de ponerme todavía más en evidencia yo sola.

Me puse a caminar con cuidado para no resbalarme por la hierba húmeda, sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí cada tanto pero yo estaba determinada a mantener mi vista clavada al piso.

Como fuera que fuere a mi madre le agradaba verme con Edward, con Charlie era otro asunto. Desde que llegamos mi papá se asegura de no dejarnos mucho tiempo solos en un lugar cerrado y en casa siempre hay que tener las puertas abiertas mientras mi novio esté de visita. Mi padre se estaba volviendo paranoico había visto en las noticias que demasiadas adolescentes se convertían en madres solteras antes de los veinte, no es que no lo supiera antes pero creo que él ya adivina que no iré a la universidad por ahora y teme que termine sin estudiar, sin trabajo y con un bebé que no podre cuidar.

—¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Mi novio alzó la cabeza de golpe y arrojó por los aires unas ramas como si fueran popotes. Creo que ya sabía que algo grave se avecinaba. Avanzó hacía mí estudiando mi rostro, su semblante serio y cauteloso me afligió.

—¿Qué pasa? —Extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomé sin vacilar. La apreté con ganas y me acerqué a él. Edward se percató de mi repentina tensión sonrió y el cariño resplandeció en sus ojos dorados. Me dio un rápido beso y sonrió para animarme. Yo no lo merecía y estaba a punto de decepcionarlo. —Caminemos, ¿te parece amor?

Asentí una vez e intenté parecer contenta pero fracasé miserablemente. Era obvio que él esperaba a que yo iniciara la conversación pero no sabía cómo.

—Sabes que siempre puedes decirme lo que sea. —Afirmó con solemnidad y aplomo.

—Lo sé mi amor. —La verdad yo no solía llamarlo así frente a otras personas pero creo que a él le gustaba oírmelo decir además de que yo adoraba como me decía él a mí, la verdad me fascina todo lo que me dice.

—No iré a la universidad por un tiempo. —Solté atropelladamente y no estaba convencida de que él me hubiera entendido.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Parpadee sorprendida y no por las gotitas de agua que caían del cielo borrascoso.

—Tenía mis sospechas. —Le dio un suave apretón a mi mano. —Lucas y Bianca se esforzaron por no pensar en ello, pero ya ves. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, es tú decisión, pero para serte sincero no puedo entender por qué.

Me mordí el labio incomoda y me empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos. Intenté respirar pero el aire se negaba a entrar en mis pulmones.

—¿Bella?

—Volveré con la Cruz Negra.

Detuvimos nuestra caminata y él me contempló sin expresión alguna en su rostro ¿cómo se suponía que iba a prever su reacción así?

—De acuerdo… —Dijo cautelosamente.

—¿No te molesta? —La desesperación empezaba a nublarme las ideas.

—No me hace feliz, pero no puedo obligarte. No debo y no quiero. Tú felicidad es lo más valioso para mí, tú bienestar y si dices que estarás segura allá, aunque me cueste créelo supongo que tendré que contentarme con la confianza que te tengo. —Sopesó cada palabra antes de decirla pero no se podía cuestionar su honestidad.

Me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo lo sentí estremecerse un poco por la risa.

—Eres el mejor, ya lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

—Eso intento. —Murmuró contra mi cabello. —Tengo que esforzarme si pretendo ser el objeto de tu cariño, después de todo tengo competencia de sobra.

—Sé serio.

—Lo soy, no fue sencillo contenerme de arrancarles la cabeza a los que te desvestían con los ojos en la playa.

Me sonrojé abochornada, aún entre sus brazos, no pretendía moverme ni un centímetro y Edward tampoco tenía la intención de dejarme ir.

—Bueno, soy tuya. —Le dije para apaciguar sus celos y dio resultado, sentí como sus labios que rosaban mi frente se extendían en una sonrisa.

—Te extrañaré incalculablemente mi vida ¿Cómo podré soportar tu ausencia? ¿Cómo existir sin tus besos? ¿Dónde encontrare paz sin tus abrazos?

No se me ocurrió algo suficientemente bueno para responderle así que lo besé con ganas. Como era usual me correspondió con avidez. Fue un beso perfecto como muchos otros pero único como cada uno. El beso se extendió y no podré precisar cuánto tiempo pasamos en los brazos del otro, no era una despedida no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin mi Edward.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Chocolatha: ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto leer tu comentario, siempre me haces sonrojar :3 jajaja Habrá más de Leah y Derek en el futuro, estaré esperando conocer tu opinión sobre este capítulo (y todos) ¡Que estés muy bien!

NickiCullen: Ya empieza el romance y la pasión en estos capítulos y para el que sigue preveo más acción. Bella y Edward no se separaran, pero una parte importante en la historia es que Bella sea una cazadora de vampiros, no me gustaba que fuera tan indefensa. Con Lucas y Bianca las cosas son incluso más complicadas pero para eso tienen a sus amigos para ayudarlos o complicar más las cosas ;) Siempre me agrado el personaje de Leah y aproveché para alegrarle un poco la vida. Sobre tus dudas, primero me tomaré algo de libertad creativa y empezaré poniendo algo de "Adicción" y luego no sé cuando pondré algo de "Luna Nueva" y ya después de todo eso vendrá "Amanecer". Pero no te adelantes a los hechos ninguna se embarazará en un futuro cercano, ¡es muy pronto! Gracias, gracias me esfuerzo muchísimo por ser la mejor escritora posible y te diré que tengo un poquito menos de veinte. ¡Ojala te guste el capítulo! Aprecio infinitamente todas las palabras que me escribes, me sentiré orgullosa para tener siempre ánimos de escribir :) Agradezco todo tu apoyo y paciencia, estoy ansiosa por leer tu comentario.

marianita v: ¡Hola! No sabía que ya habías leído "Caminando bajo las estrellas! Ojala en algún momento tengas ganas de escribirme un review para decirme que te pareció toda la historia en general :) Ahora revelaré el misterio de la chica en la ventana, pero en unos capítulos más. A mí me sorprendió sobre manera el final de Despedida, ya tengo Renacer pero aún no lo he podido leer. Planeo grandes aventuras para Bree y Amy en el futuro. ¡Gracias por felicitarme! Tuve un excelente cumpleaños, te mando un fuerte abrazo. ¡Esperaré ansiosa tus reviews!

* * *

><p>Ya saben que lamentablemente tuve que cambiar el nombre del padrastro de Lucas o sea "Eduardo" por <em>"Francisco". <em>

Y los vampiros aquí si brillan pero no mucho, a duras penas para llamar la atención y difícilmente para provocar un accidente automovilístico.

**Espero ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	6. Curiosidad

**¡Los reviews/comentarios son el maravilloso regalo que pueden dar a un autor y con poco esfuerzo, sólo hagan clic en ese pequeño botón y permítanme saber que piensan!**

24 de enero de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosidad<strong>

"_No hay mayor señal de ignorancia que creer imposible lo inexplicable."_ - S. Bilard

PDV de Bianca.

Estaba de vuelta en Medianoche.

Cuando mis padres me vieron sonrieron tan ampliamente que el mismísimo gato rizón se sentiría orgulloso de ellos. Vieron con satisfacción que este año no me quejaba por estar inscrita en este internado. Evitaban a toda costa mencionar a Lucas, la Cruz Negra y cualquier cosa que tuviera una minúscula conexión con él. Ya sabía yo que me habían traído aquí para rodearme con vampiros, amigos vampiros, novio vampiro, profesores vampiros y reafirmar el hecho de que algún día yo sería una vampira, pero gracias al cielo aún tenía a Vic y… está bien sólo a Vic pero mis padres todavía no hallaban la manera de evitar que conservara mi amistad con Bella, probablemente porque tienen la infundada certeza de que Edward la convertirá.

Era el primer día de clases, me puse el uniforme a la carrera no me molesté en maquillarme siendo tan meticulosa como acostumbraba y bajé corriendo las escaleras; me quedé en la puerta rogando al cielo que Amy apareciera en su Ferrari, la señora Bethany les pedía a los alumnos que no trajeran sus propios autos, pero tratándose de Amy bien se resignaba a hacer una excepción. Todavía era muy temprano para que aparecieran los alumnos humanos, y los que recién llegaban eran vampiros ya con sus centenares a cuestas, sonreí un poco al reconocer a una compañera del curso anterior.

—Buen día Bianca.

—¿Qué tal Archana?

Ella era una vampiresa originaria de la India, era muy coqueta y risueña, tenía una cara de niña y cuerpo de mujer, había más de un vampiro en el internado que quería conquistarla pero Archana prefería tener muchísimos amigos, el compromiso no era para ella, o al menos es lo que la misma Archana dice.

—¿Qué pasó con tu compañero? —Me cuestionó de buena fe, después de todo era una persona muy amable.

Todos en Medianoche sabían que Lucas _era_ mi novio y gracias a la señora Bethany todos los vampiros se enteraron de que es un Cruz Negra, ¡este año iba a ser _divertidísimo_!

—Hemos tomado caminos diferentes. —Me senté en los escalones de la gran entrada y Archana me imitó.

—Lamento que te haya herido.

Aunque no fuéramos intimas amigas confiaba en ella, negué con la cabeza y agregué en un murmullo casi inexistente:

—Él no es como todos piensan. —O sea un vil, mentiroso, traicionero cazador de vampiros.

—¿Eso crees en verdad?

—Lo sé, Archana.

—Pero te mintió, o ¿tú sabías lo que era? —Preguntó cautelosamente pero el miedo penetró en sus llamativos ojos.

—No me lo dijo, pero fue honesto en todo lo demás, intentaba protegerme.

Archana asintió conforme, al menos a una vampiresa en todo el internado le interesaba lo que yo tuviera que decir. Ambas oímos que dos vampiros gritaron su nombre y le hicieron señas para que los acompañara, ella asintió con su cálida sonrisa.

—Sería prudente que evitaras mencionarlo. —Me dijo muy seria al oído, velozmente se levantó y se fue con sus amigos. Archana era más de amigos que de amigas.

Me quedé sola, ¿a qué hora pensaba aparecerse Vic? Él y Ranulf me habían dejado en Riverton ayer y mis padres habían ido a recogerme, por supuesto ellos estaban bajo la idea de que Edward me había llevado. Ranulf y Vic llegarían hoy al castillo en momentos diferentes ambos con una historia preparada para lo que habían estado haciendo en sus vacaciones.

Mi celular vibró y desganadamente leí el mensaje, era de Amy diciéndome que ella y Bree llegarían a Medianoche en unas pocas semanas que primero debían resolver "algo" con ayuda de Edward. Casi aviento el celular a los árboles frente a mí, ¡cómo que semanas!, ¿qué hay de la chica en la ventana? ¿En que se abría metido Amy? Durante los días que pasamos en la playa Edward jamás me mencionó que saldría de excursión con Amy… debí preguntarle a Edward si él tenía alguna idea de quién podría ser esa chica, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió?

Ahora sí que tenía el ánimo por los suelos, fulminé el suelo con la mirada y no reparé que había alguien alto y ancho de espaldas en frente mío.

—También me alegra verte. —Dijo con sarcasmo pero sonriendo de buen agrado.

—¡Balthazar! —Me levanté prácticamente de un saltó y compuse mi mejor sonrisa. —¡Qué bueno verte! —Él me dio una mirada incrédula.

—¡Es enserio! Es que estaba pensado en algo y me has encontrado distraída. —Me defendí.

—Relájate Bianca, sólo bromeaba. —Sus carcajadas hicieron levantar el vuelo a los pájaros que descansaban sobre las gárgolas.

—Ajá.

—¿Y qué te tiene tan decaída?

—Quería ver a Amy hoy pero vendrá dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Problemas con Bree? —Frunció el seño y su frente se pobló de arrugas.

—Nada de eso, Bree tiene un buen auto control, es… otra cosa.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme. —Me aseguró amablemente cuando notó que no sabía que decirle.

—Balthazar, no es que no quiera, es que no sé en qué rollo anda ella.

—¡Esa Amy! Siempre tan misteriosa. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—Eso sería estupendo. Ambos nos giramos para ver quienes más llegaban.

No paso mucho cuando vislumbre a Raquel caminando hacia la puerta con paso firme y la vista baja. Esto debía ser un infierno para ella.

—¡Raquel! —Alcé la mano para que nos viera, levanto la vista hizo una mueca que pretendía pasar por sonrisa y se encaminó a nosotros.

—Hey chicos. —Murmuró desganada.

—¡Ella sí está feliz de vernos! —Le di un codazo juguetón a Balthazar.

—No estoy de humor, sólo quiero llevar mis estúpidas cosas hasta la habitación y dormir una buena siesta. —Subió los peldaños arrastrando su maleta y lanzándole una mirada de odio a quien se interponía en su camino.

—¡Pobre Raquel! —Murmuré sin poder evitar sentir pena por ella.

—Ya se le pasará, es el golpe de regresar aquí pronto podrá manejarlo. —¿A caso Balthazar no veía lo tenebroso que era vivir en este sitio?

.

PDV de Bella.

Edward me llevó a Sacramento de ahí yo me iría a San Francisco, no quería que algún cazador nos viera juntos y eso lo pusiera en riesgo, Edward ya había enfrentado peligros de sobra debido a mí. Su Aston Martin iba imposiblemente rápido y mis nervios se alborotaban pero para Edward esas velocidades mortíferas eran cosas de todos los días.

—Busca una caja debajo de tu asiento. —Me indicó.

Sabía que tramaba algo, podía sentirlo pero no podía adivinar que era. ¡Lo que me temía!, encontré una caja pequeña, la abrí de mal humor y un celular carísimo de última generación apareció en mis manos.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Hagas lo que hagas no me digas cuanto desperdiciaste en esto.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Rió con sorna. —Y no es un desperdicio.

—¡No me gusta que gastes tú dinero en mí!

—Me privas de la dicha de hacerle obsequios a mi novia. —Afirmó en tono burlón.

—No tienes que comprar mi afecto. —Contraataqué.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero de donde yo vengo con ese tipo de atenciones es como un hombre demostraba cariño a la mujer que cortejaba.

Me crucé de brazos y me recliné en el asiento.

—"Cortejar" —Bufé.

—En mi época las cosas no eran tan informales como son ahora. —Comentó sin darse por ofendido con mi renuencia a aceptar su regalo.

—Pues en la mía una chica que provoca que su novio se gaste todo su dinero en ella es una _cazarrecompensas_ y el novio un _tonto_. Y mira que cuide mi elección de palabras.

Edward sonrió divertido.

—¿Y cuando tú me has pedido que te compre algo?

—Nunca. —Eso era obvio, ¿no?

—¿Y me quedaré sin dinero por los pocos regalos que has aceptado de mí?

—Supongo que no.

—Entonces no hay daños. —Concluyó con aires suficientes.

—Pero ya te tengo a ti, ¿para qué quiero más? —No lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya en esto.

—Quiero compartir lo que tengo con la mujer que amo, ¿es eso tan malo? —Dijo con una sonrisa que derretirá a cualquiera.

—¡Yo no tengo que darte! —Me quejé al mismo tiempo que sentía mi mal genio dispararse por los aires.

—Tu compañía es todo lo que necesito. —Me aseguró muy serio clavando sus ojos en mí.

Me puse sumamente nerviosa la mitad por esa mirada tan impresionante y la otra mitad porque me iba viendo a mí y no a la carretera.

—¿Y para qué ocupo _este_ celular? —Decidí aterrizar la conversación a temas menos profundos.

—Quiero estar al pendiente de ti. A menos que desees que nos tomemos un tiempo. —Su voz fue decayendo.

Casi grito debido al asombro pero logré mantener el estrepito en mi cabeza y que no bajara a mi garganta para así salir disparado.

—No vas a escaparte de mí tan fácilmente. —Le prometí de sopetón.

—¿Y cuándo podré verte? —Inquirió sonriendo satisfecho y con un tono impaciente en la voz.

—Una semana, diez días máximo a no ser que nos pongan en aislamiento en tal caso te lo haré saber. Te llamaré para decirte cuando y donde nos podremos encontrar.

—Para eso es el celular.

Edward asintió conforme y se estiró para coger mi mano, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un sonoro beso. Llevé mi mirada hacía mi otra mano donde estaba el anillo que Edward me había regalado, seguía pareciéndome magnifico, los diamantes, zafiros y rubíes entrelazados diestramente. Suspiré resignada y me dediqué a explorar el contenido de ese extravagante teléfono. Mi novio subió la música y cantaba en voz baja una canción de los cuarenta que para estos días yo me sabía tan bien como él.

.

PDV de Edward.

La razón de mi existencia ya debería estar en San Francisco, esa no era una idea que me hiciera particularmente feliz, pero yo esperaba que fuera solo una etapa, Bella no podría estar tanto tiempo sin ir a la Universidad, solía pensar mucho en eso, antes… se la pasara la fiebre de atrapar vampiros.

Ya había anochecido así que teóricamente encontrar a un par de neófitos en Vancouver no sería difícil. Cuando llegué al Museo Histórico del Condado Amy y Bree ya estaban esperando por mí, la primera sentada en los escalones grises junto a la barandilla negra y la segunda de espaldas a la calle contemplando las paredes rojizas.

—¿Le dijiste a Bella? —Fueron las primeras palabras que Amy me dirigió.

—Aún no, lo haré luego.

Amy se levantó y bajo los peldaños en brinquitos, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado y un saco del mismo color, su boina roja contrastaba contra el brillo oscuro de su cabello. Bree camino con mucha naturalidad debo admitir, no llamaría la atención a los humanos parecía una chica normal, con sus converse desgastados y las manos metidas en su saco rojo, como si tuviera frío.

—Buenas noches Bree. —Amy parpadeó hacía mí, ella sabía que yo quería poner a prueba el control de Bree, tenía que asegurarme de que era de fiar.

—Hola Edward.

—Ahora que ya estamos reunidos podemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Fred. —Inició Amy y por su mirada fue bastante claro que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie la interrumpiese. —La habilidad de Edward nos será muy útil, ya que no podremos ver a Fred porque su escudo nos repelerá Edward oirá donde se encuentra.

—Yo sigo diciendo que la tal señora Bethany no permitirá la entrada a dos neófitos en su _escuela_. —Bree se cruzó de brazos como una adolescente caprichosa, pero era sólo un acto, éste ambiente oscuro, húmedo y peligroso le recordaba a sus primeras semanas como vampiresa y a Diego.

—Eso no importa, ahora ve a la torre Smith e intenta reconocer el olor de Fred.

Bree desapareció en el velo macabro de esa noche, la contemplé marcharse aunque no me convencía dejarla vagar sola por la ciudad, Amy leyó la preocupación en mi semblante y sus palabras saltaron hacía mí al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás seguro de que Victoria no lo había incinerado? —Exigió saber con la voz temblándole.

—En su mente vi que lo descuartizó, nada más, el que pensaba más en él era Riley por eso no se podía concentrar, bueno, era una de las muchas razones.

—Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que si Diego sobrevivió estará rondando por estor rumbos.

—Es muy noble lo que haces.

Amy agachó la mirada y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, caminamos uno al lado del otro bajo la sutil cortina de lluvia.

—Pon atención por si escuchas los pensamientos de cualquiera de los dos. —Me instruyó pero sin ese acento un poco egocéntrico que le surgía de vez en cuando.

—Edward, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado? —Lo dijo en voz tan baja que no podría definir si en realidad pronuncio aquellas palabras o sólo las pensó.

Mi cara de absoluta estupefacción la hizo sonreír nerviosamente y se apresuró a explicarse.

—Yo sé que para un vampiro estar sin la persona amada es mortal, para los humanos también es un caos pero no definitivo. Llevo siglos viendo persona tras persona enamorarse o rompérsele el corazón, he leído tantos libros, escuchado tantas composiciones musicales, he visto películas, series televisivas, incluso he escuchado las más intimas confesiones de matiz romántico de mis amigos más cercanos, sin embargo jamás he experimentado tan curioso sentimiento.

Ah, curiosidad, el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre que yo sentía al ver las perfectas parejas en mi familia.

—¿Y te preocupa ahora? —Le sonreí y note que se alegro un poco.

—Es que mi permanente soledad me lleva a pensar si no hay algo mal en mí.

No pude más que reírme por lo ridículo de esos temores infundados y Amy me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Amy hay tantos hombres que pierden el sueño pensando en ti! —Le aseguré entre risas, esperaba que a pesar de eso notara la verdad en mis palabras.

—Es porque son humanos estúpidos que no saben que los dejaría sin una gota de sangre. Vagar sola por la eternidad no me es una idea que me llene de júbilo.

—Algún día llegará alguien, yo me sentía igual antes de conocer a Bella, ¿recuerdas?

Seguíamos avanzando por las calles, un par de humanos voltearon al oír un fragmento de nuestra conversación pero no les dimos importancia.

—Solo necesito a mis amigos para ser feliz, ellos son mi familia. —Prometió muy solemne, de un jalón recupero su buen humor y exceso de auto confianza. —Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Diego, y a Fred claro, seguro que Bree dejara de ser tan taciturna cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Por sus pensamientos pude darme cuenta que una profunda tristeza mezclada con soledad empañaba su corazón pero ella no me permitiría ver más, no era precisamente lo que se dice una damisela en apuros.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

marianita v: ¡Hola! Muchas dudas, se irán despejando conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Me siento muy dichosa de que hayas leído Caminando bajo las estrellas y te haya gustado. (Sobre todo por la parte de Amy). Estaré esperando saber qué piensas de este capítulo :)

Chocolatha: ¡Hola! Gracias, tuve un buen cumpleaños. Muy pronto regresará la chica en la ventana, pero por ahora hay que ver en que andan Amy y Bree. Y claro pronto aparecerán el resto de los Cullen. I will be wating for your review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Itzi**


	7. Volverte a ver

**¡Saludos mis queridos lectores!**

Ya saben que aprecio muchísimo que lean mis historias, en las que siempre invierto mucha dedicación, tiempo, cuidado y trabajo. **Ustedes siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo con sus reviews.**

4 de febrero de 2012

Sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Volverte a ver<strong>

"_Cupido, ¿Qué hiciste con mi media naranja? ¿Un Jugo?"_

PDV de Edward.

El dorado amanecer era sublime y dejaba sin aliento contemplarlo después de estar perdido en la laberíntica oscuridad helada y profunda de la noche. El desencanto por no tener ni un vestigio de aquellos quienes busqué sin descanso la noche anterior no era completamente inesperado pero si desalentador, si no estaban aquí revisar bajo cada piedra del planeta azul me ocuparía en buena medida y me daría algo para dedicarme en mi existencia inmortal.

Bree Tanner y Amy Roux avanzaban a paso humano hasta que se detuvieron frente a mí, nos habíamos separado para abarcar más terreno y habíamos acordado encontrarnos en el mismo museo al alba. Los pensamientos de la neófita eran apesadumbrados entretejidos con pesimismo sombrío y sarcástico. Ella sentía lástima por Fred ya que seguramente vagaba solo arreglándoselas sin ayuda mientras que Bree vivía bajo la protección de la poderosa vampiresa Amy Roux.

Me distraje con los rápidos cambios de dirección en los razonamientos de la recién convertida, todavía no cumplía el año por lo cual en términos vampíricos el estado de Bree era equivalente al de un bebé humano. Abstraído como estaba, siguiendo meticulosamente los juicios de Bree no alcance a prever las instrucciones de Amy si no hasta que nos las expreso en voz alta.

—Lamento admitir que subestimé la audacia de Fred, contaba con que olvidara un cuerpo desangrado en un callejón, podríamos oler la sangre y conseguir el rastro del neófito. Es claro que sabe como pasar desapercibido, el que posea la habilidad de repelernos no significaba que supiera deshacerse apropiadamente de un cuerpo, no obstante, ya veo que es un vampiro inteligente.

Eso era un valioso cumplido viniendo de Amy no califica de inteligente a cualquiera.

—¡Te lo dije! —Proveniente de Bree me llegó la imagen mental de Fred leyendo los libros que ella robaba cuando Riley Biers le permitía salir.

—Necesitamos un experto, querido Edward ¿serías tan amable de pedirle a tu hermano que venga? Nos urge su asistencia. —Amy me vio con sus grandes ojos, se veía delicada y dulce pero ya sabía yo que no existía ni una pizca de ternura en su carácter.

—Le pediré a Jasper que acuda pero dudo que acepte… —Dije yo, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, vi el número y contesté. —Supongo que no llamas para preguntarme como estoy, Alice. —La oí reírse.

—Perceptivo. —Afirmó con suficiencia. —Ya convencí a Jasper para ir a ayudarles, los encontraremos en el centro de la ciudad. ¡Saluda a Amy y a Bree de nuestra parte!

—Lo haré.

—¡Hasta la noche!

Amy sonreía ampliamente tal como lo haría un tiburón.

—¿Ves Bree? No te aflijas, vamos a encontrarlo.

—Yo le dije a Fred que la luz del sol no lo destruiría, apenas destellamos como si nos hubieran aventado un costal de brillantina encima. ¿Por qué lo buscamos únicamente de noche? —Le cuestionó Bree.

—Porque es más fácil cazar de noche. —Aseveró un hecho que se le figuraba tan simple como sumar dos más dos. —Y de día ha de estar bien resguardado, lejos de sus víctimas y repeliendo a todos.

Bree estaba conforme con la respuesta y su apatía paso a segundo plano ya que en ese momento le había surgido una necesidad desgarradora.

—¡Tengo sed! —Sé quejó como demandándole a Amy de quien beber.

—Vamos. —Sonrió ella socarronamente y en sus pensamientos vi la parte posterior de un hospital.

.

PDV de Amy.

Cuando a Bree le dio sed fui al hospital, soborné a uno de los trabajadores para que me consiguiera bolsas de sangre de los donantes, su precio fue razonable y el dinero no me ha faltado en décadas. El resto del día lo pasamos recorriendo la ciudad, Edward le relataba a Bree como era su vida de vampiro y ella lo escuchaba con autentico interés.

Al caer el velo nocturno esperamos afuera del Hotel Hilton y en un dos por tres Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen se presentaron frente a nuestros ojos vestidos con las últimas tendencias de la moda como era de esperarse.

—¡Hola chicos! —Alice corrió como una niña pequeña y nos abrazó a cada uno, Jasper avanzaba cautelosamente como si un neófito fuese a saltar sobre él.

—Bonjour mon amis. —Los saludé. Una vez que todos intercambiaron los saludos de rigor salté a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Y cómo debemos proceder?

—Haremos que ellos vengan a nosotros. —Jasper sonrió ladinamente, lo notaba muy confiado. —Alice trajo una blusa de Bella. Edward, que es el más rápido, con la prenda irá corriendo por el centro de la ciudad para dejar el aroma de Bella en el aire. Amy introducirá a los neófitos que se encuentren en Vancouver la idea de sentir curiosidad por seguir ese delicioso olor tan familiar, Bree nos ha dicho que Riley les había dado a conocer el olor de Bella.

—Pero los neófitos cambian sus decisiones abruptamente, ¿nos dará el tiempo necesario para localizarlos? ¿Qué nos garantiza que no se arrepentirán antes de que podamos verlos? —Le pregunté.

—La orden de Amy no durará mucho. —Coincidió Jasper y continuó hablando para todos. —Pero Edward alcanzará a escuchar qué vampiros reconocen el aroma de Bella, no creo que le cause problema identificar a Fred. Y si él mismo se acercará a nosotros Alice puede verlo con claridad en sus visiones aunque en persona sea capaz de repelernos, si Fred pasara junto a nosotros y no pudiéramos verlo Alice sí podría.

Edward hizo una mueca, Jasper debió sentir su malestar porque se apresuró a agregar:

—Bella se encuentra lejos, no corre peligro alguno.

—A no ser que algún vampiro se obsesioné con su olor. —Rebatió Edward malhumorado.

—Es muy poco probable, Bella tiene un olor muy dulce, pero su sangre sólo canta para ti. —Le prometí.

—Y si alguien quisiera lastimarla tú lo destrozarías antes. —Se burló Alice con una risita.

—Y sobra decir que Bella sabe cómo cuidarse sola. —Agregó Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa, pero su tono picarón dejo entrever que a todos los Cullen les causaba gracia que Edward siguiera queriendo meter a Bella en una burbuja cuando ella era una Cruz Negra, la mayoría de los vampiros huiría de saberlo.

—Bree, puedes reconocer el olor de Fred ¿no es cierto? —Alice sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, a Bree todavía le intimidaba el aspecto fiero que le daban a Jasper todas sus cicatrices.

—Sí.

—¡Excelente! ¡Empecemos! —Alice aplaudió y dio un saltito.

Los edificios del centro de la ciudad no eran muy altos, tan pronto como Edward se fue corriendo dejando tras de sí el olor de Bella flotando en el aire, les di un último vistazo y salí corriendo hacia El Puente Glenn Jackson los automóviles y los camiones iban y venían sin que los conductores repararan en mí presencia, estaba realmente oscuro pero yo alcanzaba a divisar los árboles en la lejanía y al cielo nublado. Respiré hondo y dejé salir el aire al mismo tiempo que enviaba el pensamiento curioso de seguir el delicioso olor a fresas.

En cuestión de minutos me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de Jasper, decía:

_Veo un neófito, tiene cabello negro y rizado. No se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy siguiendo. ¿Es Fred?_

Una gigantesca sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios, yo le había insistido a Bree que me describiera concienzudamente tanto a Fred como a Diego. Me apuré a responderle a Jasper:

_No, es Diego. Es "amigo" de Bree. ¡NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA!_

Sabía que Jasper captaría la indirecta, intenté sofocar mi risa de éxito y me di prisa por alcanzar a Jasper.

.

PDV de Bree.

Me tuve que quedar con Alice, yo pensaba que era mejor separarnos y abarcar más espacio pero Jasper no confiaba lo suficiente en mí para dejarme sola entre los humanos. Creí que Amy hablaría a mi favor pero como Jasper es experto en neófitos le cedió toda la autoridad.

Aún teniendo a Amy me siento dolorosamente sola, pienso en Diego todo el día y siento que me falta algo en el interior, sin él no me siento completa. Diego conseguía que ésta existencia inmortal sonará como un regalo, una fabulosa aventura pero ahora sólo me perece mucho tiempo para vagar sola.

Quisiera desesperadamente encontrar a Fred, él me ayudó a pasar desapercibida cuando vivíamos con Riley y los otros neófitos, Raoul o algún otro me hubiera asesinado si no hubiera sido por él…

—Veo algo. —Murmuró Alice, voltee abruptamente para verla, estaba como ida.

La expectación me estaba provocando sed, ¡es un fastidio que todas las emociones me lleven a sentir sed! Me esforcé por concentrarme.

—Pasará pronto por aquí pero yo no podré verlo. —Me avisó aun con la mirada perdida.

Parada a media calle junto al Hotel Evergreen vi sumamente desesperada la fachada, me pasé ambas manos por el cabello quería arrancármelo por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, en un intento desesperado empecé a balbucir palabras atropelladas.

—¡Fred! —Parecía que me estaba quedando sin aire. —Soy Bree, ¿puedes escucharme? No puedo verte, ¿estás aquí?

Una corriente de aire me trajo el inolvidable olor de Fred pero no se veía por ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes, Alice no te hará daño, ninguno de estos vampiros lo hará, pretenden ayudarnos, me han cuidado y explicado muchas cosas, son mis amigos. —Le comenté esforzándome por olvidar lo tonta que me sentía hablando sola. —¡Vamos Fred! Déjanos verte, ¡Confía en mí!

La repulsión se fue difuminando hasta que Fred apareció junto un arbolillo verde. Sonreí aliviada, observé su cabello ondulado y rubio, tenía los ojos rojos, Alice se sobresaltó cuando lo vio.

—¡Hola extraño! —Lo saludé sonriendo.

Me acerqué unos pasitos a él y Fred hizo otro tanto. Parecía que también se alegraba de verme, Fred era muy alto y tuvo que agacharse para darme un abrazo, fue un poco incomodo, creo que ninguno de los dos era bueno para esas cosas. No duro mucho y cuando nos separamos oí la alegre voz de Alice que seguía detrás de mí para no asustar a Fred.

—¡Hola Fred! Soy Alice Cullen.

Fred cabeceó en su dirección.

—Ustedes charlen, yo le diré a Jasper que lo encontramos. —Sacó su celular rosa y se alejó bailando o eso me pareció a mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le interrogué ansiosa.

—Bien. Ya sabes, sobreviviendo, aprendiendo como ser… esto.

—Te entiendo, lamento no haberme encontrado contigo cuando lo acordamos pero las cosas se complicaron, me gustaría contártelo y que tú me digas que has hecho. —Dije sintiéndome insegura y torpe.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. —Creo que de haber podido estaría rojo como un tomate, pero solo porque él es retraído. —Comenzaba a temer lo peor y… —¿Me ocultaba algo?

—¿Y?

—¿Has estado buscándome?

—Sí, con Amy…

Aparté la mirada de Fred cuando oí la voz de Edward, observaba a Fred muy solemne aunque estaba platicando con Alice, ¿sería por los pensamientos de Fred? Edward me dedicó una pequeña y breve sonrisa antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

—Muchachos. —Nos dijo Alice. —Los otros nos esperan en el Museo Histórico del Condado. —Con eso Edward y Alice dieron media vuelta y caminaban a paso humano.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, las nubes grises en el cielo avanzaban velozmente por las fuertes corrientes de aire, las hojas caían de los árboles y parecía que más de una rama se quebraría. Seguí a los Cullen con Fred junto a mí, me dio una mirada nerviosa, era lo más natural ellos lo superaban en número.

—No van a lastimarte, ¿ves? —Alcé un poco el mentón. —Nos dan la espalda. —Ellos no nos temían, creo que tanto Alice como Edward lo verían venir y de todos modos yo no tenía esas intenciones.

—¿Son muchos?

—Dos más han venido para ayudarme a encontrarte, pero si… son muchos más, son amigos. —Tras una breve pausa rectifiqué: —Somos. Hay vampiros confiables, unos son muy amables casi no dan miedo. —Recordé a Esme y Carlisle. —¿Tú te has encontrado con otros?

Fred no me contestó, en lugar de eso dijo:

—¿Qué más has aprendido?

Decidí dejarlo pasar… por ahora, era obvio que no se sentía cómodo con los Cullen cerca.

—También hay vampiros muy peligrosos, pero hablaremos de eso luego. Creo que te gustará saber que no eres el único fenómeno entre los que bebemos sangre. —Bromeé.

Fred me dio una mirada curiosa y esperó a que continuara.

—Edward. —Inicié viendo su cabello cobrizo. —Puede oír los pensamientos de los demás y no puede evitarlo. —Especifiqué, ya que Fred podía hacerse invisible y reaparecer a voluntad. —Y su hermana Alice tiene visiones del futuro, se concentra para ello pero a veces le llegan de repente.

Edward y Alice no dijeron palabra, creo que se percataban de que yo confiaba en Fred. Mi amigo iba muy meditabundo, lo había intrigado e impresionado con eso.

—¿Su hermana? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Creo que decidió empezar por las preguntas más simples.

Oí unas risitas disimuladas de parte de los dos, Alice agarró a Edward del brazo pero siguieron sin voltear atrás.

—No cuando eran humanos. Pero ahora viven juntos como una familia, tienen más hermanos y hermanas, incluso otros dos vampiros son como sus padres.

Fred alzó una ceja. No importa cuánto tiempo conviviera con los Cullen, ¡aquello seguía siendo rarísimo!

Estábamos a dos calles del museo, ya podía escuchar a Amy regodeándose, le encanta tener la razón. Ambos grupos giramos la esquina para dar al museo al mismo tiempo, todos caminando a paso humano. Amy iba hablando con Jasper muy animada, él negaba con la cabeza, mitad divertido mitad exasperado, distinguí su sonrisa cuando vio a Alice. Amy parpadeó confusa cuando me vio caminando al lado de Fred. Estando más cerca los tres Cullen empezaron a hablar pero no supe de qué. Amy seguía pasmada y junto a mí Fred se tensó. Pero nada de eso me importó cuando vi quien iba atrás de Amy y Jasper.

Me quedé sin aliento al reconocerlo. Se veía muchísimo más apuesto. Mis memorias no le hacían justicia, ni en su denso cabello oscuro y rizado, en los ojos grandes y muy abiertos que poseía o en sus labios realmente carnosos. En mis labios advertí una extraña picazón cuando me llegó el recuerdo de cómo se sentían aquellos suaves labios sobre los míos.

—¡Diego! —Susurré, mi voz no dio para más.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Chocolatha: ¡Hola! Gracias. A mí me encanto la pareja de Diego y Bree cuando leí el libro, me dio tristeza que Meyer los haya matado. Ya sabes cómo es Amy siempre intentando salirse con la suya, pero esta vez la sorprendida será ella. ¡Nos leemos! Espero tu review (:

Queen: Hi! I'm so happy to know that you read my stories. Thank you so much, I love to write. I feel proud that you are enjoying my story. Here is a new chapter I hope read more of your reviews! ¡Gracias por animarme! About your question… if you haven't figure that one out with this chapter in the next one you will! (I've never received a review in English, it is fun!) I will be waiting for your review! :)

marianita v: ¡Hello! Me alegra que te gustara. En el libro Meyer dio a entender que Victoria y Riley mataron a Diego, pero me tomé una licencia poética, ésa es la importancia del prólogo, Fred encontró a Diego desmembrado pero no en cenizas eso quiere decir que aún tenía la oportunidad de vivir. Sobre Lucas y Bianca no de desesperes, Edward no le ha contado a Bella sobre los planos de Amy porque lo pone de nervios la idea de que Bella esté junto a tres neófitos. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Vic. ¡Espero tu review!

valee corona: ¡Hola! Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me anima mucho ver tu review :) Me da mucho gusto que me sigas leyendo. Te agradezco mucho que votes por mí. No quisiera tardar tanto pero entre la escuela y los deberes, además de que tengo dos fics el tiempo no me alcanza. ¡Estaré esperando por tu review! Sigue votando por mí :D

* * *

><p><strong>¡No olviden dejarme review!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	8. Primera ilusión

**¡Saludos mis queridos lectores!**

**¡Ustedes siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo con sus reviews!**

14 de febrero de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Primera ilusión<strong>

"_Dime que el momento ha llegado, que también hay alguien esperando por mí"_

PDV de Bree.

En el fondo oía voces pero el significado de las palabras era ininteligible. Diego me sonrió justo como solía hacerlo, yo no estaba respirando ni parpadeaba, simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo pero tampoco conseguía hablar, el sonido moría en mis labios sólo había una cosa que me haría reaccionar y eso sería sentir el roce de sus carnosos labios sobre los míos.

Él seguía ahí parado detrás de Amy, ella tomó aire y avanzó hasta pararse a medio metro de mí, me dio una pequeñísima sonrisa pero volteo a hablar con Fred, había olvidado que estaba ahí, me había olvidado de todos, únicamente existía Diego. De que hablaban Fred y Amy, ni idea. Diego caminó muy despacio, yo seguía petrificada él tomó mi mano y me alejó del grupo.

Paseábamos a velocidad humana, ¡Diego se veía tan relajado! Me moría de ganas de decirle mil cosas pero no sabía cuáles eran. Cuando estuvimos a un par de metros de distancia se detuvo y se puso frente a mí, se inclinó para poder sostener mi mirada.

—Estás viva. —El gozo con el que pronunció esas dos palabras fue exquisito.

—Sí.

—Creí que te había perdido. —Sus brillantes ojos escarlata resplandecieron.

—Yo pensé que Victoria… —No pude terminar aquella horrible oración, se me escapo un sollozo y en un instante Diego me abrazaba con firmeza.

Apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza y torpemente rodee su cintura con los brazos. Estuvimos un rato así pero no fue suficiente, me besó en la cabeza antes de deshacer el abrazo pero seguía sin apartar los ojos de mí como si temiera despertar de un sueño, pese a que dormir había dejado de ser una opción.

—Casi lo hizo. —Empezó a explicar. —Pero estaba tan apurada que no me prendió fuego. Fred encontró lo que quedaba de mí… ¡vaya que le debo una!

—¿Has estado con Fred todo este tiempo?

—Sí. Te buscamos al principio, seguimos el rastro de los otros hasta el bosque cercano a un pueblecillo llamado Forks. Pero luego, nada. Le dije a Fred que quizá podrías venir a buscarlo y tuve razón. —Acarició mi mejilla cariñosamente, seguía de pie muy cerca de mí.

—Fue idea de Amy, yo pensaba que Fred ya se había marchado y por lo que dijo Riley…

—Lo importante es que el club secreto ninja vuelve a la acción.

Me solté a reír, ¡cómo podía recordar _eso_ en un momento así! Cuando nuestras risas fueron disminuyendo, se puso serio otra vez.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Les lanzó una mirada a los Cullen.

—Son mis amigos, he estado con ellos desde que murieron todos los demás. —Diego ya sabía que me refería a todos los vampiros que Riley y _ella_ habían creado. —Puedes confiar en ellos.

Asintió sin dudar de mis palabras.

—De hecho me la jugué en grande, ese tipo rubio sí que asusta pero cuando Amy me dijo que te conocía tuve que averiguar si era cierto.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte… y a Fred. —Yo estaba de espaldas al grupo así que me giré para verlos.

Alice estaba parloteando a sus anchas, Edward intervenía de vez en cuando y Fred los escuchaba sin despegar los labios. Jasper cuidaba que ninguno de los neófitos nos saliéramos de control, yo lo sabía por la forma en que nos veía. Sorpresivamente Amy estaba muy seria.

Diego volvió a tomarme de la mano y volvimos con los demás. Edward me sonrió, él sabía que yo extrañaba a Diego de seguro el planeó esto junto con Amy… Edward es un buen amigo no quería que yo estuviera sin Diego como él estuvo sin Bella, me lo había mencionado como de pasada una vez. Le devolví la sonrisa y al instante sentí los ojos de Diego clavados en mí, Edward se rió entre dientes pero apartó la vista. ¿Podría Diego estar celoso?

Amy también me miró pero se veía mal como si estuviera enferma, con nauseas o algo por el estilo, pero que yo supiera los vampiros no podían enfermarse.

—¿Y ahora? —Dije viendo a Alice, nada parecía callarla.

—Edward, Jazz y yo volveremos con papá y mamá. —Me contestó.

Diego me dirigió una mirada confusa.

—Carlisle y Esme. Te explico luego.

—Yo… creo que deberías contarles todo y explicarles lo de Medianoche. —Comentó Amy en voz muy baja. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se veía temerosa o nerviosa, quizá una combinación de ambas, ¡pero era Amy Roux de quien hablábamos!

—Claro. —Respondí aún en shock por su actitud, le dirigí una mirada de pavor a Edward, su boca esbozó la palabra "luego" sin emitir sonido.

—¡Nos veremos pronto chicos! Esto amerita una celebración, ¡Y ya vi que Diego me apoyará! —Alice sonrió ampliamente y volteo a ver a Diego, él se rió.

—Siempre es buen momento para una fiesta. —La secundó.

—Bree este chico me agrada. —Alice me guiñó un ojo. —Yo me encargaré de los preparativos. —Alice nos abrazó a todos y se fue arrastrando a su esposo.

—Creo que necesito discutir unos asuntos con Amy, adelántense, estaré bien. —Les dijo Edward, se veía tranquilo.

—Como quieras, ¡pero tienes que traer a Bella a la fiesta! —Alice entrecerró los ojos para persuadirlo pero Edward sólo le sonrió.

Jasper le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermano y éste asintió. ¿Por qué los Cullen siempre eran tan misteriosos?

—¿Vamos a tú casa? —Edward vio a Amy y no supe si le estaba preguntando o le estaba diciendo.

—Ajá.

Quizá la paranoica era yo, no se veía que Diego o Fred notaran algo raro. Me resigné a esperar para que Edward me explicara qué rayos le ocurría a Amy y emprendimos la marcha hacía una de las casas de mi protectora.

.

PDV de Amy.

Cuando doblé la esquina lo único que pude ver fue a él. Me olvidé de Jasper que caminaba junto a mí y de Diego quien iba detrás. De mi campo visual se evaporaron Edward, Alice e incluso Bree.

Ese vampiro con cabello rubio, tan alto, ancho de espaldas verdaderamente musculoso pero no en exageración para hacerlo desagradable, no, él era la combinación perfecta de fuerza y había algo en su semblante que me resultaba fascinante. Fred era magnifico, Bree me había dicho que era inteligente ¿sería verdad? Si lo era significaba que ese neófito era perfecto.

Recordé que Edward podía escuchar mis pensamientos y Jasper sentir mis emociones, más les valía a los dos ser discretos porque sabían que los descuartizaría si se atrevían a molestarme. Intenté actuar natural, tomé aire pero temí empezar a boquear como un pescado, caminé haciendo uso de la poca seguridad que me quedaba, ¿por qué Fred me ponía tan nerviosa? Era realmente guapo, todos los vampiros son atractivos pero él lo era más, no era bien parecido por ser un vampiro ese encanto simplemente era propio.

Traté de sonreírle a Bree cuando me le acerqué pero temí que aquello fuera más bien una mueca. Por lo que exploté toda la coherencia que pude para entablar una conversación con Fred. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar, me aterró ponerme en ridículo. Sentí una ola de serenidad y supe que Jazz intentaba auxiliarme.

—¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Amy Roux. —Por fortuna mi voz sonaba como siempre pero era como si una desconocida hablará a través de mí.

—Bastante bien, gracias. Me llamo Fred Wilson. —Su profunda y silenciosa voz me dejó descolocada, ¿había algo que no me atrajera de él?

Bree y Diego se habían alejado, yo no me había dado cuanta de a qué hora o cómo exactamente.

—Ellos son mis amigos, ¿ya te los presento Bree? —Hice un ademán con la mano en su dirección.

—Me temo que no. —Esa sonrisa torcida casi provocó que me mordiera un labio pero me contuve. Sentí otra ola de tranquilidad que Jazz me enviaba.

—Oh, bueno él es Edward Cullen. —No me atreví a verlo. Estaba avergonzada, ¡él podía oír todo lo que pasaba por mi mente! Ojala me tragara la tierra. —Él es Jasper Hale y su esposa Alice Cullen. —Fred le estrechó la mano a cada uno.

Todos estábamos muy relajados seguro era obra de Jasper, bueno yo me relajaba y entraba en pánico aleatoriamente. El pavor mío propio y la serenidad de Jazz.

Para no ponerme en evidencia yo sola diciendo alguna estupidez cerré la boca y me prometí no abrirla a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y por arte de magia Alice se soltó a hablar y hablar para después seguir hablando. Le explicaba a Fred a la velocidad de la luz sobre los Vulturi y la importancia vital de no descubrirse ante los humanos, acerca de la dieta vegetariana y como de pasada un poco sobre la Cruz Negra. Fred adsorbía toda esa información, Edward interrumpía a Alice en ocasiones, adiviné que lo hacía cuando se daba cuenta que Fred se perdía en el mar de información que Alice le arrojaba.

Esta vez sí noté cuando Bree y Diego se reincorporaron al grupo, la vi un segundo, ¡cómo necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que estaba sintiendo! Pero éste sin duda no era el momento.

—¿Y ahora? —Inquirió Bree.

—Edward, Jazz y yo volveremos con papá y mamá. —Respondió el pequeño monstruito.

—Carlisle y Esme. Te explico luego. —Le dijo Bree a Diego en respuesta a una pregunta que no oí.

—Yo… creo que deberías contarles todo y explicarles lo de Medianoche. —Murmuré en voz baja. Yo ya tenía previsto regresar al internado Medianoche, Bianca insistía en que quería preguntarme algo importante. Y también deseaba ver a otros de mis amigos. Pero tal vez Fred no quisiera venir, probablemente Bree cambiaria sus planes ahora que se había reencontrado con Diego. Me sentí… asustada, de pronto me dio mucho miedo que decidieran que no querían venir conmigo.

—Claro. —Concordó mi amiga Bree.

Alice comenzó a hablar de una fiesta, esta chica jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad para tirar la casa por la ventana. Yo seguía como desconectada pero volví bruscamente a la realidad cuando caí en la cuenta de que ¡los Cullen estaban por marcharse! Y luego Bree y sus amigos me dejarían… me quedaría sola. Odiaba sentirme tan débil.

Casi salto sobre Edward para darle un gran abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla cuando dijo que se quedaría. Pero me contuve por un lado debido a que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba bien, tenía el cerebro desconectado de todo lo demás y por el otro lado lo que menos quería era que Fred tuviera la impresión equivocada.

—¿Vamos a tú casa? —Edward bajó la mirada para ver mis ojos, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

—Ajá. —¿Por qué no podía decir algo que no sonara como una idiotez? Quería llorar de la frustración.

.

.

PDV de Bianca.

El cielo se coloreaba de rojo. Estar en un bosque frondoso a la hora del crepúsculo me hacía imaginarme estar atrapada dentro de una pintura exhibida en un prestigioso museo. El ulular de los búhos y el castañeo de los dientes de las ardillas me llevaban a un cuento de hadas. Estaba soñando despierta con usar un vaporoso vestido para ir al baile y encontrarme ahí con mi príncipe azul. No fue difícil verme disfrazada de princesa, con antifaz y todo el teatro; lo que no me convencía era visualizar a Lucas con las ropas que usan los nobles en las películas, creo que ese no es su estilo. Lucas es más rebelde, aventurero y natural.

—¿No es genial el trabajo de Bella? —Vic me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Paseábamos por los alrededores del internado Medianoche disfrutando del aire fresco. El alegre carácter de Vic era una de las pocas cosas que daba luz a este lugar.

—La verdad me da un poco de miedo. —Admití.

—¡Es como estar en una película de acción! —Vic fingió tener una ametralladora entre las manos y empezó a hacer ruiditos como de disparos.

—Yo creo que más bien es como una obra de teatro dramática.

—¡Aventura y misterio! —Vic saltaba y corría como si estuviera enfrentándose a un dragón con una espada o eso me pareció a mí, quizá él veía un trol.

—Tragedia. —Murmuré.

Vic paró de jugar y sonriendo pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Quizá lo que a ti te gusta es el romance. —Dijo alzando las cejas coquetamente, eso me hizo reír con ganas.

Mis carcajadas eran tan sonoras que una parvada salió volando del árbol en que estaban parados. Sentí el calor en mi rostro, se me salieron las lágrimas de tanto reír y el estomago empezaba a doler.

—¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón. —Admití aún entre risitas.

La bola de fuego se metió en el horizonte llevándose consigo la iluminación rojiza, dejándonos a merced de las criaturas de la noche que vagaban no sólo en el bosque sino también en el castillo.

—Oscurecerá pronto y no queremos que la señora Bethany se enfade con nosotros el primer día. —Sugirió.

Caminamos de regreso a la escuela en silencio, Vic aun tenía el brazo sobre mis hombros lo cual era bueno porque la noche comenzaba a refrescar. Nos despedimos en el pasillo, él se fue con su liviano andar a los dormitorios de los chicos y yo di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi propio dormitorio.

De repente sentí mucho frío, mis manos se helaron y me costaba mover los dedos, podía ver mi aliento pero lo que me congeló la sangre fue oír una risita a mis espaldas. Era una risa infantil, no terrorífica, sino la dulce risa de un tierno niño pequeño. Me volví como por reflejo. A varios pasos de distancia vislumbré a Vic, también se había sorprendido y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos, seguro que había pánico en los míos. Justo en medio de ambos, en el lúgubre pasillo de piedra un pequeño de tres años jugaba con una pelota roja.

Era como si él fuera ajeno a nuestra presencia, nosotros imaginarios y él real. La piel del niño era pálida, antinatural, tenía cabello negro y podría ser el pequeño más adorable que hubiera visto jamás, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y labios finos. Con sus manitas aventaba su pelota roja al suelo y ésta rebotaba, el pequeño reía e iba tras ella, el ciclo se repetía una vez y otra más. Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada instante, podía sentirlo golpeando contra mi pecho, casi era doloroso.

Tan rápido como llegó ese niño de la nada así desapareció. Se había desvanecido. Si mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado habría corrido, si pudiera encontrar mi voz estaría gritando, nada de eso conseguí hacer, esa visión me había petrificado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Susurré por fin, pero mi voz temblaba y notaba los labios resecos.

Le lancé una mirada ansiosa a Vic, también él había observado al risueño niño casi sin parpadear. Se veía tan sorprendido como yo pero no asustado.

—¡Chévere! Jamás había visto algo así aquí. —Exclamó sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Qué!

—Tranquila Bianca. —Despacio se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme.

—¡Pero se esfumó en el aire! ¿Qué hace un niño en Medianoche?

—Jugando. —Respondió con toda naturalidad.

—¿Qué no acabamos de ver el mismo acto de prestidigitación? —Yo no daba crédito a la actitud confiada y pasiva del chico rubio enfrente de mí.

Con calma y lentitud para mi súbito ataque de adrenalina, me contestó:

—Sí. Ni más ni menos que un pequeño fantasma.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Fantasma?

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR A LA *AMISTAD* (:<strong>

**Itzi**


	9. Tenue esperanza

Así que, ¿no odian cuando una historia que están leyendo tarda largas esperas en actualizarse? Quiero decir, eso realmente me molesta… oh, esperen.

Perdón a todos, créanme que no actualizo porque no quiera, pero mis responsabilidades son primero. Espero que este capítulo lo recompense, ya tengo la idea general para el próximo pero aún tengo que transcribirlo. No puedo hacer promesas en cuánto tardarán en llegar los próximos capítulos, sin embargo, si veo reviews tengan por seguro que no abandonaré la historia.

Sin más, ¡disfruten el capítulo! (27 de Abril de 2012)

* * *

><p><strong>Tenue esperanza<strong>

"_Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho."_ - Jean Jacques Rousseau

PDV de Amy.

Había un hermoso cielo azul profundo y un aire fresco con olor a pinos. Nos encontrábamos en un humilde departamento en el piso más alto, digo humilde comparado a mis otras propiedades pero sí que era bastante grande. Bree estaba con Diego y Fred en el balcón, intenté no prestar atención a su plática.

Estaba recargada contra un cristal del lado opuesto del departamento a donde ellos se hallaban, observando el majestuoso paisaje. Sentí cuando Edward se acercaba, se detuvo frente al vidrio con las manos en los bolsillos, fingió poner su atención en los arboles de abajo pero yo presentía que me veía por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Mejor? —Murmuró tan bajo que era muy poco probable que los vampiros al otro extremo lo escucharan.

—_Eso creo. _—Pensé. —_Me tomó desprevenida pero… ya… todo vuelve a la normalidad._

—¿Realmente lo crees así? —Susurró incrédulo pero amable.

—_No creo en el amor a primera vista Edward… ¡eso es tan poco racional! Atracción es obvio que sí, amor no. _—Decidí sólo pensar esta conversación, hablar de ello lo hacía más vergonzoso, y aún podían escucharnos.

—Rosalie se enamoró de Emmett de un vistazo. —Comentó en voz todavía muy baja.

—_Lo sé. _—Rodeé lo ojos.

—Jasper necesitó ver a Alice una vez para saber que todo sería diferente.

No pude evitar poner mala cara, como una niña refunfuñando.

—Somos vampiros Amy, no humanos. —Aseveró sin reproche, de verdad que su madre biológica lo había educado bien. —Sabes que una vez que sucede no hay marcha atrás.

—_Tú quisiste matar a Bella la primera vez que la viste_. —Mis argumentos se estaban volviendo patéticos.

—No, no la primera vez. Es hermosa, pero lo primero que me atrajo de ella fue lo interesante que es su rostro. —De haberse podido sonrojar lo hubiera hecho, aunque su sonrisa de enamorado era envidiable.

—_Esto es ridículo Edward. ¿Qué podría interesarle de mí?_

—¿Empiezas a dudar de ti? Esa sí que es una novedad en siglos. —Bromeó.

—_¡No es divertido! Odio esto, lo odio, lo odio y lo odio más._

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, parece una buena persona.

Sentí un hormigueo en el vientre, con pensar en Fred bastaba para erizarme la piel.

—_¿Sabes si yo le gusto? _—Pensé abruptamente. —_¡No me digas nada! Haz de cuenta que no pregunte eso. ¡Y pobre de ti si le dices a alguien! _—Le amenacé en medio de mi ataque de pánico.

—Amy…

—_Para que conste lo sigo odiando._ —Di por terminada la conversación sintiéndome furiosa quien sabe con quién.

.

PDV de Fred.

Todo lo que nos había contado Bree era increíble, lo que dijeron Alice y los otros vampiros, sin embargo dado que nosotros éramos seres de ficción más me valía empezar a familiarizarme con lo inverosímil.

—¡Digan algo! ¡No se queden así! —Pataleó la pequeña Bree. Acabó con las explicaciones, que a ella todavía le parecían confusas y preocupantes igual que a Diego y a mí, pero nosotros dos no habíamos abierto la boca para nada aún teniendo en consideración que ella había dejado de hablar desde hace algún tiempo, lo sabía porque oía con toda claridad el avance de las manecillas de un reloj.

—A mí me caen bien, digo no se ven para nada como Raoul o Kristie. —Diego intentaba mostrarse relajado frente a su novia pero yo sabía que al igual que yo no terminaba de confiar en estos nuevos vampiros, obviamente más experimentados.

—Diego tu viste a esos encapuchados, sabes que lo de los Vulturi debe ser real. —Prosiguió Bree, ya se había percatado de nuestra reticencia.

—No sé que vi. —Respondió él de pronto serio.

—Di algo. —Me urgió la pequeña.

—Creo que debemos tener cuidado.

—¡Que respuesta tan vaga! —Ella hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Diego esbozó una radiante y filosa sonrisa. ¡Que tórtolo! —Le prometí a Amy que iría a Medianoche con ella.

—No se me figura lo más prudente ir justo al lugar donde hay tantos vampiros, con experiencia y poder que quizá nosotros ni podamos imaginar. Como por ejemplo esas habilidades especiales que no todos los vampiros tienen. —Argumenté.

—_Tú_ tienes una habilidad especial que Diego ni yo tenemos. Si te preocupan esos vampiros tú puedes hacerte indetectable para ellos. —Discutió Bree.

—Puede que no sea suficiente, ellos han tenido siglos para perfeccionar sus habilidades. —Le rebatí.

Diego frunció el seño, consciente del peligro.

—No pienso dejar que corras ningún peligro. —Diego clavó sus ojos en los de Bree con tanta solemnidad que ése pareció el más sagrado de los juramentos.

—No sé me ocurre un lugar más seguro que a donde Amy vaya. Nadie se atreve a meterse con ella. —Le contestó. Era obvio que Bree había cambiado desde la última vez que la vi, siempre fue tan desconfiada, un poco miedosa pero había conseguido salir con vida, en cambio ahora prácticamente le confiaba la existencia a esa vampiresa a la que apenas conocía.

—Lo pensaremos. —Diego exhaló el aire tratando calmarse, no querría discutir con Bree cuando acababan de reencontrarse.

Me di cuenta de que empezaba a sobrar ahí, así que abandoné el balcón y fui al interior. Vi a los dos vampiros, al del cabello cobrizo y ojos amarillos, estaba parado junto a Amy. No hablaban, simplemente estaban de pie uno junto al otro.

—Amy, ¿me prestarías tu computadora? Quiero escribirle un correo electrónico a Bellla. —Dijo él.

—Claro que sí. Pero deberías escribirle una carta real, ya sabes en papel, es mucho más romántico. —Amy volteó sonriendo, el vampiro rió de buena gana.

—Bella prefiere que las cosas sean impersonales.

—¡Esa niña! —Exclamó negando con la cabeza. —A todas les gusta el romance, incluso a Bella y a Bree es sólo que se resisten. —Bromeó con su melodiosa voz. —Ve, la computadora portátil está en mi cuarto, mándale saludos a Isabella de mi parte y dile que espero verla pronto.

Sin más el vampiro se fue a la habitación contigua.

Me sentí anonadado de encontrarme a solas con ella. Amy era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, todas las otras incluso las vampiras con las que había convivido cuando estuve bajo las órdenes de Riley no llegaban a comparársele. Corrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda para ver al exterior, colocó su brazo sobre una maceta de donde brotaban las verdes hojas de un helecho. Yo seguía ahí estático, contemplándola. Dejé de respirar como esperando que ella fuera ajena a mi presencia aunque era seguro que lo sabía. Amy se veía serena casi melancólica, con un deje de desilusión; quizá todo era mi imaginación.

Entró una brisa helada haciendo que su cabello se elevara un poco. Sus largos caireles eran tan negros que con la luz desprendían destellos azules. Esa cascada marina descendía por su espalda hasta su cintura, tenía unos grandes ojos color ámbar, perfilados por largas pestañas oscuras. Y sus labios sonrosados, perfectamente simétricos y mullidos. Su piel fina como el mármol, toda ella se veía delicada y majestuosa.

A grandes zancadas, porque me había vuelto alto, llegué a su lado y en voz ronca dije:

—¿Me puedo sentar?

—Adelante. —Me contestó sonriendo.

Me estaba rompiendo la cabeza, yo nunca fui un patán mujeriego, no sabía cómo hablar con una chica y menos aún una tan hermosa como ella, seguramente se burlaría de mí si me viera en la secundaria. Por acto reflejo me llevé una mano a la sien pero hacía tiempo que mis anteojos ya no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sorprendida pestañeó con sus largas pestañas.

—Creí que… aún tenía mis gafas. —Me sentí como todo un tonto pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Usabas lentes de humano? —Inquirió afablemente.

—Sí.

—Eso es genial.

—¿De verdad? —Le pregunté escéptico.

—No poder ver bien ha de ser terrible pero creo que es honorable, por así decirlo, utilizar lentes, siempre he pensado que es tonto que aquellos que los necesitan no los usen por vergüenza, ¿qué más da lo que los demás piensen?

Esa afirmación me dejo perplejo; Amy de verdad era hermosa físicamente, pero su comportamiento era todo lo contrario al de las porristas populares, vanidosas y superficiales que cada escuela tiene.

—¿Estudiabas algo antes de que Riley te convirtiera en vampiro? —Me preguntó, no daba cabida a que ella se interesara en mí.

—Tenía una beca en la Universidad de Stanford.

—¿Una beca? ¡Debes ser un gran estudiante! —Lo dijo como un elogio, ¿a cuántas chicas bonitas les impresionaba un chico estudioso más que un deportista?

—Eso intento.

—¿Qué carrera estudiabas?

—Biología marina.

—¡Maravilloso! —Su rostro se iluminó y sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida. No quería ser invisible para Amy, anhelaba que se interesará en mí y me escuchara. —Los vampiros les damos miedo a casi todos los animales, incluyendo los acuáticos, pero con algo de trabajo extra no veo por qué no puedas convertirte en biólogo marino. El tema es fascinante, ¿me hablarías de ello en otra ocasión?

—Tenlo por seguro.

Amy rió y no pude evitar sonreírle. Su mera presencia me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo; era extraño cuando disfrutaba tener una conversación con alguien, normalmente prefería estar solo.

—¿Tú estudias? —Me permití cuestionar.

—Soy licenciada en Astronomía, Criminología, Filosofía, Historia del arte, Idiomas, Medicina forense, Psiquiatría, Sociología, Teatro, Arqueología… este… he tenido tiempo. —Murmuró avergonzada agachando la cabeza, muy tarde me di cuenta que seguramente la había incomodado con mi cara de absoluta estupefacción.

—No, no por favor, es sólo que… no creí que los vampiros se interesaran por cosas como estudiar y eso.

—Siendo inmortales, ¿qué mas íbamos a hacer?

—Tienes un buen punto. —Le sonreí y ella pareció relajarse pero no tanto como al principio.

—Bueno, los vampiros nómadas casi no estudian, pero entre los sedentarios muy raramente encontraras a uno que no tenga por lo menos una carrera universitaria. —Aclaró.

—¿Y por qué vas a Medianoche si es como la preparatoria? —No resistí la curiosidad, ella era brillante podría estudiar una maestría y luego un doctorado, si es que no los tenía ya.

—Varios de mis amigos están ahí y como ya se la mayoría de lo que enseñan en Medianoche para mí son como vacaciones. El próximo año puede que vaya a la universidad, con Bella y Bianca si es que no pasa algo más.

Después de eso guardé silencio, estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que su melodiosa voz sonó de nuevo.

—¿Por eso no quieres ir a Medianoche? ¿Te aburrirías?

No respondí, me sentí culpable, no quería decirle que se me hacía peligroso y poco prudente, me sentía mal conmigo mismo sabiendo que podría herir sus sentimientos, no quería hacer algo que la lastimara.

—Podrías ir a Medianoche no para aprender matemáticas o literatura sino para aprender de otros vampiros. Sus experiencias podrían serte útiles. Muchos vampiros van para aprender sobre los nuevos inventos o descubrimientos de los humanos, créeme que de Historia ya saben bastante. Sólo los humanos que van a ese internado se angustian por el examen de algebra, quizá algunas vampiresas huecas como Courtney también pero sabe de Historia de la moda. —Se echó a reír, su risa era contagiosa y ya me tenía tranquilo y alegre otra vez, con esta vampiresa no sentía la necesidad de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>*darky1995 , Serena Princesita Hale, shineevero, valeria Aguirre, Queen, chocolatha y macaa:<p>

Lo lamento mucho, me hace MUY feliz leer sus reviews pero ando muy atareada y no alcanzo a responderlos; supuse que les gustaría más que actualizara. ¡Aprecio sus comentarios y por favor no dejen de escribirme! Tomen las actualizaciones de la historia como respuestas a sus reviews (:

En el próximo capítulo: Bella regresa a la Cruz Negra ¡pero también la ex novia de Lucas!


	10. Recuperando los viejos tiempos

¡Vamos gente! Demuestren que quieren seguir leyendo esta historia, ahora mismo tengo 4 y actualizo la que vea con más lectores.

¡Comprendan, no me alcanza el tiempo para todas!

7 de mayo de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Recuperando los viejos tiempos<strong>

_En Hollywood te pueden pagar 1 000 dólares por un beso, pero sólo 50 centavos por tu alma.- Marilyn Monroe_

PDV de Bella.

Hacía mucho calor. Iba caminando por la calle despreocupadamente, el sol me daba en la cara pero alcancé a ver un puesto de periódicos y compré uno; me senté en una banca dejando mi maleta al lado de mis piernas, en el suelo. Levanté la vista para releer el letrero que tenía escrito el nombre de la calle, sí, era la que Lucas me había dicho por teléfono.

Me entretuve hojeando el periódico, las escabrosas muertes y desapariciones en Seattle ya habían dejado de ser un motivo para los titulares; y ahora ocupaban en primera plana las fotos de los políticos haciendo promesas que no intentarían cumplir. Seguía distraída cuando vi una despintada y abollada camioneta que en algún momento debió ser azul, Lucas iba al volante y se veía de excelente humor. Subí a la camioneta, en la radio sonada una movida canción en portugués, supuse, pues no entendía ni una palabra.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo estos días? —Le pregunté, abrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

—Como no has estado, me mandan a patrullar de noche. —Se encogió de hombros, tenía la vista al frente. —Por ahora no hay pistas de otro pez gordo, pienso que no nos mandarán a una misión imposible por el momento.

Suspiré complacida y me acomodé más en el asiento con una sonrisa petulante dibujada en mis facciones; vigilar las calles en la noche y cazar uno que otro vampiro anónimo era más fácil que ganarse la confianza de un vampiro astuto, poderoso y con un orgullo equivalente a sus milenios.

Por una ocasión no había moros en la costa, nada de dramas.

El resto del camino Lucas hizo algunas bromas y me incluyó en sus planes para escaparse de _Francisco1_ e ir al cine a ver una película de acción que llevaba meses esperando a que la estrenaran. Yo prefería las películas románticas, pero ¿qué más daba? Yo observaba ávida de curiosidad las calles, los edificios, las personas e incluso pasamos por el famoso puente de San Francisco para llegar al escondido cuartel provisional de la Cruz Negra.

Lucas me dijo que Kate quería decirle algo y que me vería más tarde en nuestra ronda nocturna; apenas había dado unos dos pasos al interior cuando Jaime llegó hasta mí corriendo, nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, me levantó en vilo y me dio vueltas, me reí tontamente hasta que me depositó en el suelo. Se había puesto todavía más fornido y sentí un pinchazo de celos, ya estaba en mejor forma que yo.

—¡_Hola! ¡Que milagro que te dejas ver! _—Dijo en español, Jaime era latino, fruncí el seño y el soltó una risita cuando comprobó que no había entendido más que "_Hi!" _—Dije que ya no habías venido por estos rumbos.

—No ibas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, ¡alguien tiene que recordarte quien es la mejor novata! —Le prometí tratando de contener una risita.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Me guiño un ojo y supe que una competencia amistosa estaba por comenzar.

Deje escapar un suspiro, _ah ¡de vuelta a los viejos tiempos!_ Pensé.

—¡Te veo en el gimnasio, _chica_! —Me gritó por sobre su hombro cuando se alejaba.

Seguí caminando para poner mi maleta sobre mi litera, yo dormía en la de arriba y Lucas en la de abajo. Los "agentes especiales o encubiertos" como nos llamaban en la Cruz Negra teníamos un trato especial, en lugar de dormir en el suelo o una hamaca como los demás, nosotros dormíamos en un viejo colchón tieso. _¡Los lujos por ser más temerario que el resto! _Las ironías de la vida.

Cuando iba hacia el amplio salón que habían equipado como gimnasio vislumbré a Felipe, siempre que lo veía pensaba que era demasiado caballeroso, guapo e inteligente para no tener novia, pero luego recordé las exigencias que se deben cubrir para tener este trabajo y sobrevivir en este estilo de vida, con todo, Felipe siempre estaba de buen humor. Él también me vio, parecía que se iba a acercar para hablar conmigo pero en eso llegó Claire y empezó a quejarse y darle instrucciones, compadecía a Felipe; el pobre era compañero de Claire.

Fui al gimnasio y saludé a algunos otros de los chicos que entrenaban; después de estirarme y calentar estuve un rato en la bicicleta estática y luego fui a entrenar con el saco. Para entonces Claire ya estaba ahí cerca, descargando su furia en otro de los sacos.

—Ya volviste. —Afirmó con su voz fría. Rodee los ojos a ella se creía la mejor y se ponía celosa de mí a veces, por eso me hablaba como a una niña aunque no fuera mucho mayor que yo.

—Sí.

—Eres la consentida. —Dijo, tan presuntuosa como siempre.

Cada una con un saco al frente cada vez aumentaba la fuerza en los golpes, estábamos irritadas con la otra. Yo sentía el calor extendiéndose por mi piel y el sudor deslizándose, Claire llevaba su larga cabellera rubia atada en un chongo y me mordí el labio porque no se me había ocurrido a mí, mi cabello me caía en la cara y se me pegaba por el sudor.

—Kate y _Francisco _te dejan ir y venir cuando te apetece.

—No es como si hubiera firmado un contrato y tuviera seguro médico. —Dije sarcásticamente. Le di dos fuertes puñetazos al saco. —O un sueldo. —Agregué para hacerla enojar, ella odiaba que le llevasen la contraria.

—Nada más digo que no te acostumbres a ser la princesita. —Espetó, Claire no se detenía en los impetuosos puñetazos que le daba al saco, ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero la adrenalina la mantenía alerta. —Tarde o temprano serás una más del rebaño.

No contesté. Estuvimos un rato sin intercambiar otra palabra, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Felipe y a Jaime levantando pesas; más no podía ubicar a Lucas ¿dónde se había metido?

Estaba absorta pensando en que me concentré tanto en cómo se lo tomaría Edward cuando le dijera que volvería a cazar vampiros, que pasé desapercibido (hasta ahora) que Edward me evadía un poco, hacía llamadas misteriosas y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba diciéndome algo. Yo seguía analizando mis cavilaciones, girándolas y cambiándolas de forma cuando Dana llegó corriendo, estaba bañada en sudor y jadeaba sonoramente, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón olímpico nada más para decirnos algo; apenas cogió suficiente aire para decir:

—Penélope ha regresado.

.

.

.

No comprendí porque eran tan asombrosas sus palabras asfixiadas. Me quede viéndola y sabía que la expresión en mi cara gritaba: _¿Quién rayos es ella? _

No obstante, a mi alrededor oí varios carraspeos, como dejaban a un lado las pesas, las cuerdas, todos se habían detenido abruptamente; era como si les hubieran dicho que alguien había regresado de entre los muertos. Todos mirábamos a Dana expectantes, la mayoría ávidos y otros pocos con una modesta curiosidad. _¿Quién es Penélope? ¿Por qué es tan importante? _

—No le dijo a Eliza lo que pasó; sólo que ha vuelto para quedarse. Eliza le ha ordenado a Kate que la reciba. —Anunció Dana sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya a…—Felipe dijo en alto, pero se hablaba más a sí mismo; atónito y con los ojos abiertos como platos salió sin terminar la oración.

—¡Esto tengo que verlo! —Exclamó un tipo y se fue corriendo. Varios hombres y mujeres le siguieron apurados.

Sentí a alguien cálido a mi espalda, cerca de mí, el cual me susurró al oído: — ¿Sabes quién esa tal Penélope?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. —Murmuré, sin avergonzarme por mi ignorancia y casi nulo interés en averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, todos los otros cazadores que tenían más años en esto que Jaime y yo, estaban tan emocionados como si una diosa mística hubiera reaparecido. La mayoría de los otros cazadores ya habían ido prácticamente volando para convencerse a sí mismos que la tal Penélope en realidad estaba aquí. Claire fue de las pocas personas que siguió en lo suyo; por lo visto Penélope no era santo de su devoción. Dana avanzó lentamente hasta nosotros tres; se veía incrédula, ella ya debió haber visto a Penélope pero se notaba que seguía aturdida por la noticia de su regreso.

—Dana, ¿Quién es Penélope? —Le cuestioné en voz baja e inocente.

—Es una de las mejores cazadoras en la historia de la Cruz Negra. Es sexy y letal.

—Y la ex novia de Lucas. —Siseó Claire apretando los dientes y dándole una patada al saco.

.

.

El pinchazo de curiosidad por Penélope me dio justo en ese instante. Lucas jamás me había hablado de ella y por lo que sabía tampoco a Bianca.

—Sí. —Coincidió Dana, con la mirada perdida, ¿Quién sabe en qué estaría pensando?

—Ah. —No supe que decir.

—Parece que ya no eres la favorita. —Comentó Claire como una sínica sonrisa.

—Tampoco tú, ahora todo el universo girar alrededor de Penélope, ¿no? —Respondí mordaz.

Claire me dedicó una mirada envenenada y se alejó, deshizo el agarre en su cabello y la cascada dorada se balanceó, se fue al exterior por la puerta trasera en sentido contrario del resto de los cazadores.

—¿Quieres ir a ver? —Me preguntó Jaime, ya que estábamos solos en el gimnasio, ahí de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

_¿Por qué no? _Asentí con la cabeza. Dana nos acompañó, creo que un noventa y ocho por ciento del total de los cazadores bajo las órdenes de Kate estaban en el salón principal, era el más amplio y donde se guardaban la mayoría de las armas.

Vi que todos se arremolinaban en torno a Kate y supuse que estaría con Penélope, pero yo no alcanzaba a ver.

—¡Susan! —La saludé. Susan era una novata como yo, era "agente de campo" pero distaba de tener un puesto de confianza. Era una chica dulce y sonriente.

—¡Hola Bella! —Se aproximó a nosotros.

—¿Has podido hablar con Penélope?

—Un poco, _Francisco _me mandó a llevar sus cosas a su habitación, dicen que es de las mejores agentes especiales.

—¿Quién será su compañero?

—No sé. —Dijo Susan con una sonrisa conformista y se despidió agitando la mano.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! El sol se ocultará en un par de horas y quiero a todos descansados para salir a patrullar. —Ordenó _Francisco, _disipando a la mayoría de los espectadores.

Cuando se dispersaron pude darle un vistazo. Penélope era delgada, su tez era fina y parecía que cuidaba mucho su apariencia, estaba expertamente maquillada y peinada, su cabello era negro, lacio y grafilado. Tenía una figura que incluso Rosalie Hale envidiaría. Ahora entiendo porque Claire la despreciaba. Penélope era la viva imagen del sueño de cualquier hombre, tenía una mirada atrevida y unos labios provocativos. Sí que era atractiva, al verla mi autoestima bajo varios puntos. Creo que ella tendría diecinueve años como Lucas, él ya iba a cumplir veinte.

—Chicos, vengan acá. —Nos dijo Kate en cuanto nos vio.

Jaime y yo nos acercamos, vi que el cambiaba el peso de un pi a otro, incómodo.

—Penélope, ellos son Isabella y Jaime.

Murmuramos unos "holas", miré a Kate como pidiéndole que me explicara de que iba todo esto. Penélope le dio un vistazo a Jaime sin darle mucha importancia, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí pensé que resplandecieron como los de un felino cuando ve a un rival.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros; Penélope no dejaba de estudiarme con la mirada y me dio un escalofrío. Kate y Jaime se fueron y cuando me disponía a escabullirme la seductora voz de Penélope me lo impidió.

—Así que tú eres Isabella. —Alzó la ceja como si hubiera esperado algo más y _sólo_ se hubiera encontrado conmigo. Me crucé de brazos, ¡que pesada era!

—Soy yo. —Dije con el tono de voz confidente que usaba cuando hablaba con los vampiros que debía matar; era hora de dejar guardada a la dulce Bella y que la Isabella que hacía que los vampiros huyeran de tan sólo oír mi nombre, le enseñará que no debía meterse conmigo.

Me seguía viendo como si fuera muy poca cosa, así que tras fulminarla con la mirada di media vuelta, y me encaminé a una de las bodegas, necesitaba unas vendas, di un portazo para cerrarla pero alguien la detuvo, me diré en seguida y la vi entrando con una sonrisa petulante, pero cuando cerró la puerta todo buen humor se desvaneció y volteó a verme como si me odiara.

—Con que tú eres la nueva compañera de Lucas. —Me acusó como si hubiera cometido una injuria imperdonable.

—Lo soy. —La reté, no la iba dejar ganar, aunque yo todavía no me enteraba cual era el juego.

—Pon mucha atención niña. —Sonreí burlona por sus palabras, eso la hizo enfadarse un poco más. —Lucas es _mi _compañero, estoy aquí para recuperarlo y créeme que me lo ganaré de vuelta. —Su amenaza me dejo confundida, ¿ella veía a Lucas más que como a un compañero de caza? ¿Y a mí qué la vida romántica de Lucas? Penélope entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que la amenaza iba en serio. —No podrás interponerte entre nosotros. —Su tono petulante me ponía furiosa.

Sin una palabra de mi parte se marchó.

Era claro que me subestimaba, era evidente que ya me odiaba y era seguro que no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Ahora volverse la mejor cazadora se había hecho una prioridad personal. Si eso es lo que quería, lo logró, que empiece el juego.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a reviews de capítulos anteriores:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Me entusiasma saber que te han gustado los capítulos. Por ahora habrá un poco de énfasis sobre la Cruz Negra y los problemas de Lucas y Bella, pero pronto regresará la atención a Medianoche. Le cambie el nombre al padrastro de Lucas de Eduardo a Francisco porque me recordaba mucho a Edward. Espero que pronto tengas tiempo de seguir leyendo mis fics, sobre todo "Mi cómplice" (: ¡Nos leemos! Tq Espero ansiosa tu review

valee corona: Intento actualizar tan rápido como puedo, pronto Bree y Diego darán más de que hablar ;) ¡Espero tu comentario!

valeria Aguirre: Así es, por fin después de tantos siglos Amy se ha enamorado de otro vampiro; Fred es un neófito como Bree. ¡Espero saber qué opinas de estos capítulos!

Queen: Hi! I am so happy that you are still reading this. Soon will be more about Amy and Fred. ¡I will wait for your review! (I am not sure about my grammar in English hehe)

Chocolatha: ¡Hola! (: Ahora llega la ex de Lucas a causar problemas, y habrá pequeños vistazos de cómo era Lucas antes de ir a Medianoche y conocer a Bianca. ¡Espero ansiosa tu comentario!

Macaa: Me hace muy feliz de que me escribas; me alegra que te haya gustado "Caminando bajo las estrellas" y que sigas leyendo la segunda parte. Me anima mucho cuando comentan mis historias, y yo sé que a veces me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero si veo reviews hago el esfuerzo por actualizar. Por ahora no planeo abandonar la historia, aunque me tarde es subir nuevos capítulos. ¡Ojala me sigas escribiendo y so seguiré escribiendo! :3

ryu akai: ¡Muchas gracias! Me animo mucho cuando veo que a una persona más le interesan mis fics. ¡Y puedes escribirme sobre "Caminando bajo las estrellas cuando quieras"! jejeje Bueno, yo soy algo feminista y no me inclino tanto por las damiselas en peligro, por eso el cambio drástico de Bella xD Bianca y Edward seguirán poniéndose un tanto celosos de la amistad de Lucas y Bella, por ahora, pero también llega Penélope para complicarlo todo. ¡Actualizo siempre que puedo! Muy pronto Edward verá a su "inofensiva" novia de nuevo en acción ¡Espero ansiosa tu comentario! ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Agradezco su paciencia! Sus reviews son mi único pago ¿propinas?<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Itzi**


	11. Pequeñas noticias

19 de julio de 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñas noticias<strong>

_En apariencia, fácil es hacer desaparecer al vivo. La cuestión es hacer desaparecer al muerto. Un cadáver se entierra, un fantasma, no. - Rafael Barrett_

PDV de Bella.

Todavía estaba algo cansada por el viaje, así que antes de que se metiera el sol fui a la habitación que compartía con los otros agentes especiales e intenté dormir, pero antes de lo deseado Claire fue a despertarme. Ambas estábamos cambiándonos a nuestra usual ropa negra y botas, Claire tenía el seño fruncido, como dicen por ahí, traía un humor de perros.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le pregunté en voz baja, sin atreverme a hacer contacto visual, no quería que descargara su mal genio conmigo.

—Es Penélope, creí que esa… —Se mordió el labio y la palabra por la que se decidió al final distaba mucho de la que yo había supuesto en un primer momento. —bruja, jamás regresaría.

—¿Por qué se fue? —Admito que me sentía una entrometida, pero algo de información no le hace daño a nadie… espero.

El mal humor de Claire pareció empeorar con eso, pero se limitó a no responder. Con todo, no se me quitaban de la cabeza las ganas de que me contaran más sobre Penélope, todo acerca de ella era tan misterioso y aparentemente muy grave también. Quizá el señor Watanabe me platicaría algo…

La puerta se abrió y apreté los labios en una mueca, de seguro era _Francisco _que veía a darnos órdenes, pero no, sólo eran los chicos: Lucas y Felipe. En el segundo en que Felipe vio lo enfurecida que estaba Claire la envolvió en sus brazos, pensé que ella querría gritar para desahogarse pero se limitó a enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Felipe. Ésos dos llevaban años de compañeros y se llevaban muy bien, se notaba que se querían mucho. Lucas también me conocía y era más intuitivo de lo que yo quisiera; la curiosidad, que debió leerse en mi rostro como si fuera un anuncio con luces de neón, no le pasaría a nadie desapercibida.

—Hey. —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola. —Hice el intento por sonreír. —No te he visto en todo el día.

—Estuve ocupado. —Ah, una respuesta evasiva, Edward me daba una de ésas cada media hora.

.

San Francisco de noche era… deslumbrante. Era una ciudad grande, con mucho tráfico donde los humanos salían a divertirse de noche pero los vampiros vagaban cerca para alimentarse. Ya nos habíamos separado de los otros cazadores, cada quien con su propio compañero. Lucas caminaba en silencio junto a mí, meditabundo.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —Le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Normalmente Lucas me hacía reír y mucho, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él.

—¿Ya conociste a Penélope?

¿Qué? ¿El día de hoy no iba a responder ninguna de mis preguntas?

—Ajá. —El juego de las evasivas lo podíamos jugar dos. Lucas aguardó, rodeé los ojos y me rendí, aunque igual vería que pescaba. —Es un poco intimidante. —Corrección: _quería _intimidarme. —Dicen que es muy buena cazadora.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te han dicho? —Lucas me sonrió, quería verse relajado pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido, algo lo tenía tenso y de mal humor.

—Ah, ya. —No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente. —Era tu novia. Ya le dije a Bianca y ahora todas nuestras amigas lo saben. —Le guiñé un ojo. Me alegré de sacarle una sonrisa sincera a mi mejor amigo.

—Las chicas siempre se cuentan _todo._ No puedes besar a una sin que sus amigas sepan _exactamente _como estuvo.

Las carcajadas pronto abandonaron mis labios, _eso_… podría ser verdad. Sentí mis mejillas coloreándose, volví la vista al suelo y negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Para que conste; no le he contado nada. —Le aseguré, pero todavía sentía que la risa se me escapaba.

—¿Le molestaría mucho? —Ya estaba relajado, pero noté rápidamente el genuino interés en su voz.

—Tal vez. —Admití. —Bueno, Bianca no es la clase de chica controladora que espía a su novio y le dice de quienes no puede ser amigo. —Creo, el historial de novios de Bianca era apenas un poco más extenso que el mío.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que agregué:

—A ninguna chica le gustaría saber que tiene esa clase de competencia.

—Jamás compararía a Bianca con ninguna otra. —Respondió realmente rápido.

—¡Más te vale! —Sonreí ampliamente. —Pero de cualquier modo… No puedes contar con que reciba campantemente ese pedazo de información.

Lucas llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende saber que andabas con una chava1 _así. _—Afirmé con cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sonrojándose.

—¡Por favor!, a todos los chavos les gustan las mujeres _así_; desinhibidas, que su mundo gira en torno su apariencia y que agarran confianza fácilmente y uno les toma confianza más fácilmente.

—En primer lugar, yo no me fijo en chicas así. Y en segundo, tú eres así con los vampiros.

—Primero, a todos los hombres les atraen las mujeres voluptuosas. —Me hice la ofendida. —Y segundo, toda mujer que se arregle demasiado tiene un motivo oculto.

Mi cara ya debería parecer un jitomate de lo colorada que me había puesto; los dos nos reíamos sonoramente, empecé a intentar hacerme aire con la mano.

—Me sorprende la poca fe que tienes en mí. —Me contraatacó con una voz que pretendía ser de dolido.

Me quedé callada. Lucas era demasiado guapo para jamás haber tenido novia, o besado a alguien por lo menos. Yo sí creía que él nunca antes pudiera darse el lujo de tener una relación duradera por lo inestable de su modo de vida, pero de cualquier forma era un chico, uno muy carismático y apuesto, sumando que tenía el don de la palabra para encantar a quien se propusiera. Lucas seguramente ha tenido muchas "amigas".

Bianca nos había contado que una vez a Lucas se le había escapado decirle que había besado a otras chicas; ni Amy, Patrice o yo nos sorprendimos; pero Bianca se sintió un poco insegura supongo, después de todo ella era muy tímida y si había besado a dos chicos antes que a Lucas era mucho; saber de Penélope no le haría feliz. O lo peor, que Penélope era una mujer hecha y derecha; o sea que tendría experiencia en ciertas cosas.

—¿Me dirás alguna vez por qué razón tu ex novia quiere decapitarme? —Dije abruptamente.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Parpadeó sorprendido.

—Pues que ella era tu compañera antes y creo que por eso no le caigo bien.

Lucas frunció el seño y se remango la sudadera que llevaba puesta, a veces hacía eso cuando estaba estresado.

—Hace rato discutí con _Francisco_. —Afirmó entre dientes. —Eliza aprecia mucho a Penélope y lo que sea que ella quiere lo obtiene. _Francisco_ no quiere hacer nada para enfadar a Eliza, ya quedamos mal porque no fui capaz de averiguar la razón por la que la señora Bethany recibe humanos en Medianoche, él y mi madre odian que los pongan en entredicho. Por eso _Francisco_ me mandó a que volviera a ser el compañero de Penélope.

_Lo que fuera que quisiera Penélope lo obtenía, y ella quiere a Lucas. _La preocupación me golpeó como una gigantesca ola y no supe si sentir pena o qué.

—Le dije que de ninguna manera le haría caso. —Prosiguió y con esas palabras tensó la mandíbula, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la rotunda negativa de Lucas había causado la cólera de su padrastro. —_Francisco_ todavía espera que cambia de opinión. —O que Penélope lo persuada.

—¿Y qué opina tu mamá al respecto? —Dije en voz baja y angustiada.

—Ella acepta mi decisión de no querer involucrarme con Penélope, pero para _Francisco _sólo estoy siendo infantil. — ¡Vaya! lo que sea que pasó entre Lucas y Penélope debió ser serio. Mi amigo de verdad se veía afectado.

—No le hagas caso. —Susurré.

.

.

.

PDV de Bree.

No supe muy bien como sucedió pero de pronto Fred sentía una inclinación por ir a Medianoche y a Diego no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar. Edward nos acompañaría, su familia estaba viviendo en Salt Lake City; él nos había explicado que Carlisle y Esme daban clases en la universidad, Rosalie y Emmett asistían a clases ahí, mientras que Alice y Jasper buscaban información sobre la vida humana de Alice.

Llegamos a Medianoche en la tarde antes de que se metiera el sol, así que el lugar no tenía un aspecto tan aterrorizante. Las dos grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron con un sonido chirriante producido por el metal; con paso firme una mujer alta con el cabello negro recogido avanzó hacia nosotros, detrás de ella iba otro vampiro. Edward y Amy, quienes habían estado charlando sobre mucho y nada a la vez se callaron al instante; Edward compuso una mirada relajada y su postura era informal, Amy sonrió ampliamente con toda la confianza del mundo como era habitual en ella, por el contrario, el rostro de Fred no delataba emoción alguna, Diego se notaba inquieto pero determinado a no dejarse intimidar fácilmente. Mi maniobra fue la habitual, tratar de pasar desapercibida, di un pasito para estar un poco más cerca de Diego y me quedé inmóvil.

—¡Bethany! ¡Qué amable al salir a recibirnos! —Exclamó Amy de excelente humor.

—Señorita Roux es un placer tenerla de vuelta. —La señora Bethany también sonreía, aunque parecía una mueca incomoda en su ceremonioso rostro. —Señor Cullen. —Asintió una vez en su dirección.

—Señora Bethany. —Respondió Edward, brevemente.

—Quiero presentarle a mis amigos, Bree Tanner, Diego Thomas y Fred Wilson. —Anunció Amy, la forma en que dijo "mis" sonó posesiva pero me di cuenta de que intentaba protegernos, estar bajo su amparo nos daba cierta distinción en el mundo de los vampiros.

La señora Bethany nos dirigió una mirada condescendiente a Diego y a mí.

—Estoy segura de que sabrán comportarse a la altura de esta institución. —Nos dijo. Me dio un escalofrío adivinar qué pasaría si no lo hacíamos.

—¿Vamos? —Se suponía que era una pregunta, pero se veía que la señora Bethany no estaba acostumbrada a ser desobedecida.

Ella dio media vuelta y encabezó la marcha al interior del castillo, no supe cuando, pero Amy había entrelazado su brazo con el de Edward y ambos seguían a la directora con más compostura de la que yo podía aparentar. Diego me tomó de la mano y yo agradecí el contacto.

—Yo soy el señor Yee. —Se presentó el otro vampiro, había estado al margen todo el tiempo y casi me olvidé de él. —Y les explicaré las reglas que deberán acatar durante su estancia en el internado Medianoche.

Fred, Diego y yo seguimos al señor Yee en silencio, él recitaba sin cambio en su monótona voz los horarios de la escuela, la prohibición de chicos en el dormitorio de las chicas y viceversa, para cuando llegamos al vestíbulo el señor Yee nos explicaba en voz baja que estaba rotundamente prohibido alimentarse de los alumnos humanos y fue entonces cuando vi a Bianca junto a un chico rubio sentados al final de las largas escaleras de piedra.

—Señora B. —La saludó a lo lejos el chico rubio con gorra.

—Señor Woodson. Señorita Roux, me gustaría hablar con usted en mi oficina. —Aseveró la directora.

—Naturalmente. Disculpen. —Amy nos mandó una última sonrisa aseguradora y se fue junto a la señora Bethany.

—Síganme muchachos. —Nos instruyó el señor Yee. —Los llevaré a sus habitaciones y les entregaré sus horarios. ¡Dense prisa!

Bianca me saludó tímidamente agitando la mano, yo quería quedarme a hablar con ella pero no me atreví a contradecirlo, Fred y Diego también se tensaron un poco más sin Amy ni Edward. Volví la vista atrás y alcancé a ver a Edward junto a Bianca.

.

PDV de Edward.

La señora Bethany no era empática como Jasper ni oía pensamientos como yo, pero con una simple mirada había notado que Bree y Diego estaban juntos. Todos los vampiros teníamos la habilidad de notar ese tipo de conexiones, pero su rapidez al percatarse fue absurda. Y como yo esperaba, Amy casi brinca del susto. Si la señora Bethany se entera de que Amy tiene sentimientos por Fred podrá chantajearla y amedrentarla; Amy nunca antes había tenido debilidades pero ahora con la llegada de Fred estaba realmente propensa a tener una.

—¿Qué onda E? —Me dijo Vic.

—Vic, ¿cómo has estado?

—Yo de maravilla. Pero aquí, la pequeña señorita manojo-de-nervios está a punto de hacer una escena.

—¡No es verdad! —Protestó Bianca, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Tranquila! —Le pidió Vic, fingiéndose herido.

—Edward. —Suspiró Bianca, volteando a verme. —Necesito hablarte de algo importante.

—No sé por qué tanto drama, no es gran cosa. —Decía Vic.

—¡Claro que es gran cosa! —Discutía Bianca. Me tomó de la muñeca para que me sentara en los peldaños de piedra con ella.

A esta hora todos los estudiantes estaban en la planta alta y susurrábamos tan bajo que no nos oirían. Los chicos me contaron lo que habían visto hace unos días, los escuché sin hablar y cuando acabaron Bianca tenía los ojos dilatados por el nerviosismo y Vic se recargo con las manos tras la nuca campante y alegre. No respondí al principio, me dediqué a ver las imágenes en sus mentes. No me cabía duda de que lo que habían presenciado era real y no fruto de su imaginación, pero en todas las décadas que yo había caminado en este mundo jamás había visto algo así con mis propios ojos. Sería mejor llamar a Rosalie y a Carlisle. No obstante, sí sabía que era imposible que un fantasma rondara el castillo, algo estaba gravemente mal.

¿Cuándo se ha visto a un fantasma y a un vampiro en la misma habitación?

* * *

><p>Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Chocolatha: Ojala esta espera también lo valga. Pronto habrá más de la rivalidad entre Penélope y Bella, también se revelaran misterios respecto al fantasma en Medianoche. ¡Esperaré con ansias tu review!

ryu akai: ¡Claro! Penélope les complicará mucho las cosas a Lucas y a Bella. Soy feliz de que te guste la historia y lamento la tardanza. Pero ya tengo ideas para el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste éste. ¡Estaré esperando tu opinión!

Bebehermosa: ¡Lo sé! Me he tardado mucho actualizando, pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre que pretendo aprovechar para ponerme al corriente con mis historias. ¡Ojala me escribas sobre este capítulo!

Guest: Por fin he actualizado, intentaré que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto. Aprecio que te guste esta historia y ojala puedas comentar este capítulo. Aunque Bella y Lucas son amigos habrá mucho compañerismo entre ellos en la Cruz Negra y su amistad se estrechará ya que Penélope les causara migrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No se les olvide dejarme review!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	12. La fogata

Nada más quería agradecerles por leer y dejar reviews, me alegra mucho recibirlos y leo con atención cada uno, hacen que valga la pena seguir escribiendo el fic.

Si me siguen escribiendo no abandonaré la historia, aunque tarde verán que no la dejaré de lado.

27 Enero 2013

* * *

><p><strong>La fogata<strong>

"_En el instante es que comienzan a creer en algo, eso empieza a cobrar poder sobre ustedes"_ - Simon Holt

PDV de Amy

La directora de Medianoche y yo estábamos sentadas en su oficina, la puerta cerrada, los muebles pulcros y las aves construían sus nidos lejos. El escritorio se interponía entre las dos, la señora Bethany revisaba los papeles de Bree, Diego y Fred con sus finos dedos pálidos y las uñas pintadas de carmín.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende, señorita Roux. –Dijo la señora Bethany con su habitual tono condescendiente. –Ha tomado bajo su custodia a tres neófitos. Como directora de esta respetable institución estoy obligada a inquirir por el motivo tras esa caritativa acción.

—Charlotte. –Le respondí, entrecerró los ojos pero, por lo demás, paso por alto que yo utilizara su nombre. –Hice una promesa, y sabes bien que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Nos conocemos desde hace décadas Amy, y eres de las pocas personas que jamás ha tenido debilidades. Pensé que tal vez eso hubiera cambiado.

Desvíe la vista a su escritorio, enfoqué mi atención al retrato de un hombre que desde siempre había acompañado a la señora Charlotte Bethany.

—Yo te ayudé Charlotte. –Continué en un murmullo. –Te hice ver las ventajas de esta nueva existencia, vi como fundaste el internado. No me pasa desapercibido que planeas algo grande.

—Tendrás la apariencia de una adolescente, no obstante, tu experiencia en el mundo te precede.

—Te respeto Charlotte. Conozco bien quién eras y en quién te has convertido. Pero no debes olvidarte de quién soy yo.

—No lo olvido. Sin embargo, si yo decidiera hacerte participe seguramente te opondrías.

—No vine aquí para descubrir tus planes, vine para vigilar a Bianca de cerca —Ella arrugó la nariz aunque fue casi imperceptible— y cumplir mi promesa de mantener a salvo a los restantes neófitos de Seattle.

—Debí suponer que tú estarías detrás del cese de sus actividades.

—Los Cullen organizaron todo, sabes que esos neófitos estaban en su territorio.

—Si eso es todo, no me queda más que decir que tú y tus jóvenes pupilos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias.

Me marché con aires taciturnos rememorando a otra pupila con el corazón destrozado que había tenido muchos años antes.

.

PDV de Bianca

Edward me había dicho que los fantasmas en efecto existían, Vic se burló de que yo siendo vampira no creyera en otros seres sobrenaturales, sobre todo después de ver a los lobos de la Push.

—Bianca, ¿estás escuchándome? —Me preguntó Raquel un poco fastidiada. Caminábamos por los pasillos hacia nuestra próxima clase.

—Eh, ¿qué?

Rodó los ojos.

—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Clementine. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Creo que no podré ayudarles mañana.

—¿Por qué no?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Edward se abría paso con su natural elegancia entre los estudiantes para llegar hasta nosotras.

—Buenos días, Raquel, Bianca. —Nos sonrió.

Raquel lo saludó cortésmente, lo cual era muchísimo decir de los meritos de Edward, a mi amiga le disgustaban profundamente los prototipo Medianoche. Noté que Vidette, Genevieve y Courtney se comían a Edward con los ojos. Patrice me dedicó una sonrisita como de disculpa.

—Bianca, sólo quería asegurarme de que nuestros planes para mañana siguen en pie.

—Sí. —Levanté la vista y le sonreí.

Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

—¿Tú y Edward irán juntos a Riverton mañana? —Raquel quiso saber.

—Así es.

Clavó la vista al frente y no volvió a hablar, llegamos a nuestro salón y ocupamos nuestros lugares de costumbre.

—A ti te pasa algo raro. —La acusé.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Le has estado dando vueltas a algo, ¿qué es?

Resopló y dijo: —Primero Lucas y Balthazar, ¿y ahora Edward? —Me miró escéptica.

La vi sin parpadear decidiendo si gritarle o estallar en carcajadas.

—Sólo somos amigos. —Conseguí decir al fin.

No pareció creerme.

—Él y Bella siguen saliendo. —Aclaré. —Ella es como una hermana.

Raquel se encogió de hombros y desvió su atención hacia su libreta.

.

.

Cuando volví a prestar atención ya era sábado por la tarde y me alejaba de Riverton en el coche de Edward. Él me había dicho que me ayudaría a alejarme de los ojos vigilantes de la señora Bethany cuando él fuera a ver a Bella para que yo pudiera estar con Lucas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no nos encontraríamos con ninguno de los dos. Íbamos a visitar a la familia de Edward, él creía que Carlisle podría saber algo sobre el niñito fantasma que Vic y yo habíamos visto.

Los alumnos humanos ya se habían dispersado por las distintas tiendas de Riverton; Raquel y Vic se habían dirigido al cine para ver un maratón de _Parque Jurásico_. Por esta vez, yo no me había visto en la necesidad de mentirles a mis padres. No les dije lo de los fantasmas, pero a ellos no les molestaba que pasara tiempo con Edward y sus hermanos.

El volvo plateado corría a una velocidad poco segura, yo me aferraba fuertemente con las manos al asiento viendo como Edward incrementaba la velocidad. Él notó mi nerviosismo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Siempre conduces así?

Divertido, rió entre dientes.

—Nunca me han multado. —Me guiñó un ojo y no fue complicado imaginar por qué a Bella le gustaba tanto.

—Entonces, tú nunca has visto a un fantasma.

—No. —Confirmó.

—Y aun así sabes que existen.

—¿Tus padres nunca te han hablado sobre los espectros?

—Me contaban historias cuando era niña, pero creí que los fantasmas eran como el coco o algo por el estilo: un invento.

—El coco es real. —Dijo con aplomo observando la carretera.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No. Aunque el coco es más problema de los humanos que nuestro. Y volviendo al tema, Celia y Adrian debieron decirte que tuvieras cuidado con los espectros.

Guardé silencio.

—No te sientas mal, eres muy joven con el tiempo conocerás más del mundo.

—¿Qué más existe? —Una curiosidad en aumento me inquietaba. —¿Brujas?, ¿Hadas? —Cuestioné ávidamente. —Ya sé que los hombres lobo son de verdad.

Edward rió de buena gana.

—No. Los lobos de la Push son metamorfos, que se conviertan en lobos es mera casualidad, pudo haber sido cualquier otro animal. Por supuesto, están las brujas y hombres lobos auténticos, de los que se transforman con la luna llena. Nadie me ha informado sobre hadas. —Tenía un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—Todavía no me creo lo del coco. —Le reté.

—Los humanos tienen distintos nombres para los seres que somos diferentes a ellos, -en la Push nos conocen como _los fríos_- las criaturas que se suelen identificar con el nombre de coco, también son denominados como _voradores._ —El rostro de Edward se nubló con esa última palabra, la diversión había desaparecido de sus pupilas y el ambiente se había tornado gélido.

—Tú dijiste que esas cosas no son un problema para los vampiros. —Susurré un tanto asustada.

Edward relajó las manos que habían estado aferrando duramente el volante.

—Es verdad. Los vampiros no nos asustamos fácilmente y no tenemos que dormir si no queremos.

—¿Y por qué crees que los fantasmas rondan Medianoche? —Traté de regresar la conversación a su punto original.

—Los fantasmas encantan casas, pero por lo general se mantienen alejados de los vampiros.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos temen tanto como nosotros a ellos.

—Los espectros no tienen sangre… —Vacilé. —¿o sí?

—No lo sé. —Suspiró y arrugó la frente. Se veía preocupado.

.

PDV de Bree

Amy nos había arrastrado a la fiesta que Courtney y Samuel habían organizado con ocasión de la primera salida de los humanos a Riverton. Podíamos relajarnos y actuar como vampiros para variar. Patrice y compañía habían encendido una fogata; algunos vampiros flirteaban, otros reían con sonoras carcajadas. Amy nos había dicho que muchos de los vampiros de la escuela tenían siglos de existencia o como mínimo varias décadas, no obstante, tenían aspecto de adolescentes y la mayoría del tiempo se comportaban como tal.

Balthazar, Ranulf, Amy y Fred conversaban animadamente, bromeaban como todos los otros. Diego me dirigió una mirada elocuente y fui tras él. Creí que Fred nos seguiría, supuse que no querría quedarse solo con ellos, pero no lo hizo, en cambio observaba divertido a Amy y sonreía a lo que fuera que ella estuviera diciendo.

—¿Qué piensas del internado hasta ahora? —Me preguntó Diego casualmente, su denso y oscuro cabello rizado refulgía con las llamas de la fogata.

—Para ser honesta, es igual que una escuela cualquiera. —Me encogí de hombros, Courtney y sus amigas no eran muy distintas de las chicas tontas que asistían a la misma secundaria que yo cuando era humana.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

Me tomó con la guardia baja.

—¿Tú no?

—No está mal. —Admitió, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Se le daba bien actuar humano. —Amy nos da toda la sangre que necesitamos y nos ha prestado dinero para comprar lo que queramos.

Cierto, nunca había estado tan bien en toda mi vida. Tenía a alguien que se preocupaba y cuidaba de mí. Bueno, también Diego lo hacía, pero era diferente. Amy había comprado la más nueva consola de videojuegos para Fred, una colección de diversos discos de música para Diego y muchos libros para mí.

—Estás aburrido. —Adiviné.

Diego se rió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eso es porque nos obligan a ir a esa clase de tecnología moderna. ¡Yo sé usar un celular! Nací con un chip integrado. —Diego exageró los ademanes que hacía para verme reír y funcionó.

Cuando pararon los espasmos de risitas Diego me abrazó y yo a él. Recargué la frente en su torso e inspiré el dulce olor a canela, me distraía un poco de la sed. Suspiré, sentí que besaba mi cabello. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que su voz me trajo de nuevo al presente.

—He notado que Bianca y Edward se traen algo entre manos. —Habló con voz tan baja que nada más yo podía oírle.

Arqueé las cejas esperando a que prosiguiera.

—¡Parece que el club ninja súper secreto tiene una nueva misión! —Me guiño el ojo.

—¿Deberíamos incluir a Fred en el club?

—Vale.

El murmullo de las demás conversaciones me arrullaba, era extraño volver a tener una vida normal, como antes. Charlar sin estar intentando predecir cuando el otro se te echaría encima para arrancarte un brazo.

Diego bajo la vista para verme a los ojos, sus iris ya no tenían ese resplandeciente color rojo, en cambio brillaban de un fuerte color anaranjado. Pensé que me besaría, pero entonces fijo la mirada en un punto sobre mi cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Iba a voltear cuando oí unas pisadas en las escaleras del castillo, –mis sentidos todavía eran más agudos que el resto de los vampiros quienes al parecer ignoraban ese ruido-. Diego también lo había escuchado y como si no fuera gran cosa dijo: —Ya nos pescaron.

—Van a hacer una redada en la fiesta. —Aseveró Ranulf que acababa de materializarse junto a nosotros.

—Todos los años es lo mismo. —Balthazar sonrió y se le formaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—¡Hora de irnos! —Exclamó Amy con tono cantarín.

Los seis corrimos hacia los establos, saltamos sobre ellos con sigilo y de ahí fue fácil colarnos por una de las ventanas de Medianoche. Oía el alboroto que se había armado afuera, por fortuna los profesores que no fueron a cuidar a los humanos habían salido para reprender a Courtney y compañía.

—¿Y Patrice? —Preguntó Balthazar.

—Es muy tarde, no podemos salvarla. —Bromeó Diego llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

Con un movimiento de mano se despidió de mí. Amy y yo nos dirigimos a la torre sur.

.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, –la señora Bethany nos había signado el mismo cuarto, una clara señal de preferencia hacia Amy. –decidí hacer lo que pudiera por el club súper secreto ninja.

—Oye, ¿por qué Edward no fue a la fiesta?

—Quería visitar a su familia, los Cullen son muy unidos. —Amy removía sus libros, se veía inquieta.

—¿Y Bianca? Ella es una vampira, ¿no? O lo va a ser, o algo así.

—La verdad no estoy muy segura de eso. —Contestó con aire ausente.

No me estaba prestando atención, me recosté en mi cama imaginando que podría ser lo que Diego había visto que le causó tanta gracia y preguntándome si era cierto lo que decía sobre Edward y Bianca, ella se veía algo ojerosa como si no pudiera dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**crazy-shy-izel**


End file.
